Rise of Dark Equestria: Return of Sombra
by Snape's-sexy-pet
Summary: Twilight Sparkle was happy, she was a princess, she had her friends; well that was before the Harmony broke. With her friends dying, she is about to learn the truth of her past and who her father truly is. Can she survive the secrets and lies?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note**

This is the prequel to Age of Dominance, for the people who who kept badgering my co-writer and I for not giving a 'valid' reason behind Twilight's dark behavior in AoD.

Rise of Dark Equestria: Return of Sombra

Beware this story if you seek innocence within…

By Dragon Feather and AlicornMistress

It was just another normal day in Ponyville; the sky was sunny and clear without a cloud in sight. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity were all walking through the recently expanded Ponyville, the sleepy little village had grown so large in the last fifty years, had become Twilight's Kingdom. As they walked through the familiar streets memories of both pain and joy filled their minds and hearts as they made their way to the Ponyville Cemetery. The anniversary of the Cutie Mark Crusaders had come again, like they had done every year prior for the last fifty years the three mares had gone to see their little sisters and to grieve at their memorial.

"It has been so long since I have seen Sweetie Belle and I can barely remember what she looks like anymore." Rarity said somberly, her eyes downcasted in sadness.

"Yea I know what ya mean, I have to constantly look at the ol' photo albums ta remember what all of my family looked like." Applejack replied placing her hoof on Rarity's shoulder.

Rainbow Dash just nodded holding back her tears and sorrow at the death of Scootaloo and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders. She would keep her promise to Scootaloo, she would not cry over her and she would never let anyone see her pain. She would always celebrate the premiere Wonderbolt and the Pegasus Tribe diplomat that Scootaloo was.

It wasn't long before the three mares had made it to the iron gates of the cemetery. They were greeted by three Royal Guards, one from each tribe who bowed before opening the gates and allowing them entry. Moments later the three elements stood before the memorial dedicated to their little sisters, each one baring a reef of flowers to lay at the memorial for their memory.

The three elements stood in front of the memorial quietly staring , each one lost in her somber thoughts, until Rarity sobs of tortured pain broke the silence. Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at her bewildered by the sudden outburst. Applejack placed her arms around Rarity hugging her tight whilst trying to console the crying white mare to no avail. Rainbow Dash just hung her head in shame; she could do nothing for either of her friends lest she break her promise to Scootaloo, to never show any emotion close to sadness or depression over her loss.

"It's her fault; it's all her fault…" Rarity cried painfully into Applejack's shoulder, "If she never would have come to Ponyville, then events would have never placed us outside of time and doomed us to watch everyone and everything we care about wither and die!"

"Yer not blamin' Twilight for this are ya Rarity?" Applejack asked softly as she rubbed the sobbing Unicorn's back. "It's not her fault, we all chose to be her friends; we all chose to be Elements of Harmony."

"Did we Applejack, did we truly choose to be immortal beings stuck outside of time, stuck watching everything we know and love die? Did you choose to never have children? Did you choose to never be married and start a family like your parents wanted? Did Rainbow Dash choose to watch the only pony special to her die in such a horrible way? Tell me Applejack did we choose any of this?" Rarity pushed Applejack from her and glared with a look of fury on her face.

"Ya'll can't blame Twilight fer this; she came ta Ponyville on Celestia's orders." Applejack stated flatly, "If it wasn't for the fact that Twilight had come to Ponyville we'd all be livin' under the iron hoof of Nightmare Moon."

"When I say her I don't exclude Celestia, my dear Applejack. She has just as much blame as Twilight does. Celestia was the one who raised, educated, and trained Twilight for most of her life. It is Celestia who has helped doom us to this unending hell and all for what? Just so she could get back a sister she herself neglected and turned into the monster that would have nearly destroyed Equestria if not for Twilight and us? Tell me Applejack how am I wrong in hating them both?" Rarity challenged.

Applejack stared at Rarity at a loss for words; it had been years since she had thought about what they had become immortal in a sense. Could Rarity be right? Did Twilight and Celestia by extension doomed them to an endless life without love or family? No that couldn't be true, Celestia and Twilight would never do anything that inherently evil. There's no way Celestia could have known that the Elements of Harmony could make them immortal, could she?

"Come on Rainbow Dash help me out here, ya don't believe any of this do ya?" Applejack asked the rainbow maned Pegasus.

Rainbow Dash shook her head before letting out a sigh, she knew this day was coming and she hated it. The day that one of her friends would finally say what they had all been thinking at some point in the last fifty years. "Weather I believe it or not Applejack the fact is all of us have thought about it. You as the Element of Honesty should know it better than any of us. Rarity isn't wrong in what she's thinking but weather its true or not only Twilight and Celestia know." Dash said before turning her back on her friends. "I've lived a long time and in that time I've grown up, I'm not the silly naive mare who only thought about what she wanted most of the time. I think it's about time you wiped the stars from your eyes and did the same."

Before Applejack could find the words to reply to RD words Rarity spoke up. "Rainbow Dash is right Applejack you need to grow up see what that things are as they use to be. None of us are happy save for Twilight and when you finally see that you were to find me , darling."Rarity said with a sarcastic tone before she left the cemetery head home for the day.

"Before you say anything Applejack we are still friends and I'm still a the loyal to our circle of friends with out question. I only say this because if you think that everything has been fin and everyone still happy like when we meet over fifty years ago the your wrong and you need to stop lying to your self Element of Honesty. When your ready for the truth come find me and the others and we will talk." Rainbow Dash told Applejack before she took to the sky for parts unknown.

Applejack was stunned at Rainbow Dash's words how could she the Element of Loyalty say something like that and then there was Rarity, She wanted to blame everything that had happened to them on Twilight though it wasn't really the purple Alicorns fault when it came to The Elements of Harmony being bound to their very cores, both physically and spiritually. But then there was the possibility of what Rarity said being true, could Twilight really have had a part in dooming them to this accursed life? Was it really true that they were trapped to never age and always be looked upon to keep the of peace in Equestria that they had?

_'No Rarity and Rainbow Dash have to be wrong, we haven't lost everything because my family still knows me…'_ Applejack thought as she decided to headed to her original home so she could prove herself right and the others wrong. She made her way home slowly coming up to the gate which led into Sweet Apple Acres, the farm was now four times its original size since the demand for apples and apple products had increased dramatically in the last fifty years. Applejack soon spotted some of her family working hard on the farm since it was getting close to Apple Buck Season. She made her way over to them and went to waving her hoof to get their attention, "Howdy Apples…" She called with a large grin on her face.

An orange maned, red coated stallion turned and looked towards Applejack as she waved and walked over. As the stallion approached she kept waving until she got a good look at him and quickly her hoof felt back to the ground and she gasped, 'Was that really Big Mac?' Applejack ran to the stallion and threw her arms around him in a huge hug nearly knocking the wind out of him.

"Big Macintosh I can't believe it yer alive and ya look so dang young too! I sure have missed ya ever since…ever since…" Applejack said as both tears of joy and sadness fell down her cheeks, It had been so long and she did miss her big brother so much. She was still hanging onto the farm pony when he tried get away from her.

"Pardon miss but I think you have me confused with my great, great, great grandfather, I am named after him after all. I get a lot of compliments saying that we do share a common look and Cutie Mark…" He pushed Applejack off him being careful not to be too rough because he truly didn't like being touched much like the original Big Mac.

"Miss? Don't ya'll know yer little sister when ya see her, Big Mac?" Applejack asked with a worried smile. "Alright I get it yer just funnin' me is all, right? Okay stop of a horsin' round and get ta tellin' me how ya'll stayed so young and where is Cheerilee at? Oh yeah where are all of those nieces and nephews of mine?"

"No Miss Applejack I am not Big Mac the First and as for my many times great grandmother Cheerilee. She and him have been dead going on twenty years now, they are buried in the Apple Family plot in the Ponyville Graveyard much like my five generations back grandmother, Granny 'Victoria' Smith." Big Mac III said with very little emotion showing on his face, he was almost completely stoic.

Applejack's face fell as tears filled her eyes as she looked at Big Macintosh the III finally seeing him for who he truly was her great grandnephew. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean ta mistake ya fer my brother, but you look so much like your great grandfather." Applejack said as she backed away slowly.

_'Maybe Rarity was right about us being stuck outside of time. My own memories are playin' tricks on me and my own family doesn't even know me.'_ Applejack thought as she looked at her grandnephew. "Big Macintosh the III do ya know who I am? Do ya know what I mean ta this family?" Applejack asked.

"Of course I know who you are Miss Applejack, your family after all, the pride of the Apple family but that isn't anything to tip your hat over, not now. At one point it was but now... You're one of the reasons a lot of the Apples moved away, they couldn't stand the fame that You were giving our family name here in the kingdom. It's been seven years since any of the Apple's have gotten together for The Apple Family Reunion but I don't think it'll be happening any time soon, most won't even step hoof into the kingdom and the journey to the new lands is very far for such a simple reunion as ours."

Applejack couldn't believe what she was hearing about the Apple Family; there was no way that the Apples could be suffering because she was the Element of Honesty. How could this have happened, she had taken care to make it known that she was just a simple mare coming from simple pony folk so why had her title caused so much harm to her family? Rarity might be right and if she was Twilight and Celestia may be the reasons the Apple Family ends with a whimper under the fame of one of its must humble, hard working members.

"Big Macintosh is ya tellin' me that the whole of the Apple family won't meet up fer the reunion because of me being the Element of Honesty?" Applejack asked and she tried to keep her voice calm but anger was filling her heart and mind. "Please tell me that ain't the truth? Tell me that I'm not the reason our family is scattered and won't be together like it has always been?"

Big Mac just shook his head and sighed before he brought himself to his full height staring down upon the mare, "Miss Applejack I'm sorry ta say but this entire fiasco is your fault and though it pains me to say it but I need you to just get off my land. I don't want to be associating with the wrong pony folk no longer or it'll start making my long time costumers leave as well." He turned his back on her and went back into the barn the large white doors slamming behind him leaving Applejack alone in the now emptied orchard.

After taking a few moment to collect herself Applejack left the farm that had been her home for many years not wanting to burden her family anymore then she had already. The sad and angry orange mare headed back toward the place she called home now, Harmony Castle, to be alone in her room. She needed time to think; time to think about what Rarity had said, what Rainbow Dash had said, and about what she would say to Twilight and Celestia both. Applejack was never one to be a bully or say things out of malice or hate but right now the honesty of her heart was nothing but Hate and Contempt for the Alicorn she call friend and the Alicorn she bowed to as ruler.

"She was **MY FRIEND** but she trapped me in an unendin' life. Celestia was her teacher and she never told us that being the elements would make us burdens ta the ones we love. I have lost everythin' because of them and even now as hate fills my heart I can't bring myself ta truly hate Twilight." Applejack fumed under her breath to herself as she past the six guards out in front of the castle before heading straight to her and slamming the door shut before locking it.

She lay in the middle of her bed sobbing hard into a pillow as she thought about all of that she had truly lost in the last fifty years. First was Granny Smith, then Apple Bloom, next was Big Mac and Cheerilee, and now she had lost the rest of her family. Applejack cried harder, she was now truly alone for the first time in her long life...

Luna's magic slowly misted over her eyes, she had seen all that had happened from the orange mare's, known as her friend Applejack, perspective and it had truly frightened her because she felt what emotions Applejack was feeling even now. Her connection to elements slowly shattering as she lost what harmony she had within herself. That was one absolute condition with the Elements of Harmony, you truly had to have completely harmony within yourself to harness what power they extended to you.

Within her very soul Luna felt a dark stirring, just like back in that time over a thousand years ago, she could feel Nightmare Moon awakening. With the elements in disarray the harmony that held her two halves together was waning she could feel her old self awakening and growing stronger but somehow it felt different. Gone was the hatred for the ponies that were not enjoying her night and in its place was hatred for the one mare she thought she loved the most in the world, a pure hatred for Celestia.

Nightmare Moon slowly took a deep breath, she could feel bits of her power returning and it felt so good to breath in the darkness that was her power. She felt the pulls of the broken harmony still trying to keep her locked away but it no longer felt the same. Her hatred had changed and she remembered what had truly happened that thousand years before, when she had been stolen from her lover in the middle of the night. She remembered when she had been taken from her rightful place at his side even through she could not remember his form. She growled softly and her eyes flashed with even more hatred for the one Alicorn who had taken her away from her soul mate, Celestia.

_"__What has brought me to the forefront again Luna, I have not seen through your eyes in so long and it vexes me so…"_ She hissed and growled softly at her host. Though she would always protect Luna she didn't care to deal with the lighter blue Alicorn because she was usually very firmly stuck under Celestia's hoof.

Luna shivered as she felt the power of the darker part of her soul speak to her. This was not good if the harmony that held her soul together was waning then it was only a matter of time before Nightmare Moon began her bid for power again. This was something Luna could not have happen again.

_"__Nightmare Moon you haveth waken and we will not have you trying to control Equestria again. We are not as weak as we once were so do not taketh us lightly when we sayth you shalt not have your way this time."_ Luna told her other half with a firm tone as she prepared herself for a long mental battle with her dark side.

Nightmare Moon sighed softly. _"You think I will bid for power against myself?"_ she whispered softly into the others mind her magic slowly surrounding them and drawing Luna further into her mindscape. _"You think that we are so different my little one, you have been lied to much more than I have during my thousand year slumber it seems. You think I am completely evil but that just shows that your even further under Celestia's hoof than I thought."_ She sneered at her younger self and turned her head away.

Luna stared at her other self long and hard still trying to figure out what she had meant by the darker Alicorn was not evil and that she was under Celestia hoof. It was outrageous to think that Celestia was lying about the evil of Nightmare Moon on any of what happened a thousand or so years ago was anything but the truth. Nightmare Moon had to be lying; yes she was deception itself in living flesh when she was free so this was all a lie. This was just a way of tricking Luna and letting the dark Alicorn free to run amok again.

_"__Be not capricious in your words Nightmare, you have been away far too long to trick us again. Celestia loves us and won't lie to us about the evil that thou are. Why tell falsehoods now when you could just try to taketh us on in combat for control?"_ Luna asked getting a bit angry that her darker self would try deception rather than force.

_"__Because even though I could use force and have a high chance of beating you, I would also have a high chance of killing us both since we reside in the same physical form. Plus there is no reason for me to fight you any longer, I am but a shadow in your mind and the truth has been hidden where only I can see it. Deep in our mind resides what only Celestia would need hidden from you, the truth about you, me and of course Twilight Sparkle."_ Nightmare slowly moved closer to Luna rubbing her misty form against the other. _"You have been tricked my little one, only I can't tell you the truth because you so young are not yet strong enough to break free of what binds your true power. The power that we both know is ours and will always be ours, the power over the night and all its inhabitants along with the secrets that we hold."_

Luna shivered to the feeling of her dark self's touch; it had been so long since she had felt that much of her power all at once. As Nightmare Moon spoke Luna searched her memories of the last 1100 years and as she did she found gaps in them, large gaps that give foundation to what Nightmare was saying. Luna quickly pulled away from Nightmare Moon and looked down at her hooves trying to find the words, an argument to silence the thoughts about Nightmare being right. She could not find one save for her faith in Celestia which at this point was weakening do to the lack of memories to prove her sister was pure and good and not an evil in disguise like Nightmare Moon had said she was.

_"__If what you say is true, why would our sister lie to us about what happened back when we lost control and tried plunge Equestria in to Eternal Night? Why would Celestia have to lie about Twilight Sparkle, you, or us for? Why would she even consider such a thing concerning a matter as important as us?"_ Luna questioned, more out of her want for knowledge then to prove Nightmare Moon wrong.

Nightmare slowly pulled back from Luna her eyes flashing as she saw what Luna did in their shared mindscape. She saw the gaps in the younger Alicorn's mind where there were none like that in her own memories. To Nightmare the gaps in Luna's mind were much smaller than the gaps she had found existed in the beginning of her own memories. Complete emptiness is all she felt when she tried to remember what had happened before she had lost control, before Celestia had used the elements to imprison her and her lover.

_"__I could show you an entire world so different from what you believe Luna but my mind is an extremely dark place. You can choose to forget all of this or to follow me and see how dark our past was…"_ she said softly turning her back on Luna and advancing away from Luna into the pitch black shadows that hid her mind from Luna's.

Luna smiled almost wickedly when she saw her chance to get the truth from Nightmare Moon and Celestia respectively as well as find out what secrets Celestia was hiding along with the memories lost to her from her time on the moon. _"Well that is an offer dear Nightmare but we have another idea. Let us test what you say about Celestia to be truth or falsehoods. If Celestia gives us lies then what thou has said is truth and we will aid thee in finding out the whole truth before we decide what to do with thee afterward. If Celestia gives the truth and thou are found out to be lying then thou shalt submit and be bound again like before. What does thou sayth to that offer dear Nightmare Moon?"_Luna asked as she prepared a rebuttal in case Nightmare decided to get defensive and argue over the terms of the deal.

Nightmare Moon slowly let out a soft laugh her eyes barely being seen from the darkness as she moved around the light Blue Alicorn._"You expect her to tell you the truth dear Luna and you will be sadly disappointed when all she will give you is more falsehoods but I will agree to your terms if you agree to mine? I will be going with you and by that I don't inside of your head…"_ She laughed softly here walking closer to her younger counterpart. _"I want you to use what magic you can to give me a corporal body so that I may move around until you are done. That is the only way I will agree to your deal."_

_"__We accept your terms with the provision that you have your powers mitigated down to just that of an Unicorn in both function and form. So we do not make Celestia suspicious of us when we question her. You will have free movement about the castle and city but no farther. If Celestia is lying and has been lying to us then we see no reason in locking thee away again. If you have the truth Nightmare I promise thee thy own freedom and life to live free of us." _Luna told Nightmare Moon as she readied the three spells she would need to fulfill her end of the deal. _"Just remember you did promise to go back into your dark prison should you be found full of falsehoods Nightmare."_

_"__Your mind does not any longer qualify as a prison Luna, but you know that I am at your call to bind and keep my powers if you find me full of falsehoods. I will not lift a hoof to stop you from putting me back where I belong but that is only if you find Celestia not in fault of telling her own falsehoods."_ Nightmare whispered softly and moved closer to Luna rubbing their snouts together. _"But that is only if you find I am not speaking true."_ She smirked her eyes narrowing.

Luna did not recoil from the intimate touch of her darker self she just stood there silently. _"We care not if is you or Celestia that gives us the truth, we just wish to know what is real and what is shadow in the night before the six mares that have made and kept the peace in Equestria these long fifty years fall in to the darkness. Whether you stay within us or live on your own we care not Nightmare, we only wish to protect our little ponies from harm but we fear we are already too late for that."_ Luna told the darker Alicorn with a sad tone before her horn sparked to life with bright blue glow. _"Are thou ready to be flesh again? Or do thou need some time to prepare thyself?"_

Nightmare Moon smiled softly letting her body relax. _"I am ready my little one, I wish to be of my own flesh again instead of having to control your body whilst you sleep."_ She slowly backed away spreading her wings wide as her horn started to glow along with Luna's own.

_"__While it shocks us to know you use our form whilst we are in the Lands of Dreams, we will not hold it against you." _Luna replied softly as she cast the first spell separating her and Nightmare Moon into two individual souls. Once separated Luna quickly link her magic to Nightmare's as she began the second spell pulling Nightmare Moon in to the physical world before the third, most powerful and dangerous spell was cast. Luna softly spoke the forbidden incantation, to keep Nightmare from hearing it least she learn it and use it at a later time, as she force more of her magic to mix with Nightmare's as the flesh born of magic and the elements of the Equis took form.

Luna had to be quick as the Homunculus spell used a lot of magic and could possibly draw Celestia's attention if the white Alicorn sensed the imbalance in magic. As Luna concentrated hard us her and Nightmare Moon's magic a soulless dull gray coated unicorn body with white mane and tail formed and began to breathe slowly. It eyes were a dull gray and showed no form of soul or intelligence. It was a blank just wanting for a soul to fill it. Once the body was ready Luna shout the final words of the incantation,_"Animus Promo Prompsi Promptum Spiritus!"_ A large blot of magic shout out of her horn hitting Nightmare Moon ethereal body in the chest making her glow bright blue before turning in a ball of white like that fused with the blank body.

Once inside the homunculus body Nightmare's soul took hold of the flesh warping it in to her own as directed but Luna's spell parameters. The blanks coat was slowly turning a midnight black as Nightmare Moons power started to flow through it strengthening the blank into her form. Soon her eyes took on color turning a bright crimson, showing the spark of life and intelligence, a cruel, dark, ancient intelligence. As Nightmare's height increased and her mane and tail darkened to black in places she felt the loss of about half of her power which was locked away into her very core. This made her effective an adult Unicorn but would keep her from cast any advanced level magic spell, unless she want to do considerable harm to her new body. As the spell finished up she felt heat on her flank and in a flash of light a new cutie mark appeared. It was the full cycle of the moon in a circle. Each phase of the cycle was linked together by a thin red line. She lay on the floor in an undignified heap but she was free though only as a Unicorn which made her sad because she lost her wings, though most Alicorns don't like to use their wings, she loved to fly.

She stood from where she was sprawled on the carpeted floor and looked around,_"What else has happened to the castle whilst I was gone?"_ Nightmare said with no little amount of shock in her voice at the amount of light colors surrounding her.

_"__Many a thing has changed in the time of the Two Pony Sister's, my dear Night Starr. Gone is the castle of yore and this the new castle in the capital city of Canterlot. There is far too much to tell you about the last thousand or so years but we will try as you groom yourself before we go to find the truth. Come with us, we will show all of the new things used to take care of one's coat, mane and tail."_ Luna told Night Starr as she led her to the large private bathroom in her chambers. _"Now you need to be careful not get in of the soap in your eyes otherwise it will sting and if you need some help we will glad offer our assistance."_

Few Days Later

In the last few days Applejack had avoided Twilight as much as possible while she spent time alone think over what she should say to the others. After three days of driving herself crazy with own thoughts about what Rarity had said at the cemetery she sought out Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie. And Rainbow Dash to talk with them. Applejack had left Rarity out since she wished to confront Rarity after sorting out her own feelings first with the help of the others.

The four mares held the secret meeting in Fluttershy's cottage since most of the surrounding land had been given to or bought to make in an animal sanctuary and hospital. Once all four mares where safely in the quiet of Fluttershy's living with tea and sandwiches Applejack laid out her heart and what she had been going through the last few days. The other elements just sat still and quiet listening until Applejack had finished speaking.

"Now that is what I been dealin' with. I don't want ta admit Rarity is right but after my own kin folk threw me off Apple land cause me bein' an Element and that has been makin' it hard fer them to do business. Well I can't say Rarity is wrong now can I?" Applejack asked the group with somber look on her face.

"Listen Applejack it is about time you faced the facts about our unique situation. Being the Elements of Harmony and protecting the peace and harmony of Equestria means that we have to give up everything we were and ever wanted. Fluttershy has practically become a shut in because of it. Everypony around Equestria wants the Element of Kindness to look at their pet for some reason or another. Fluttershy can't even leave her cottage without somepony shoving some kind of animal in her face with some sob story of just wanting Fluttershy's approval. Pinkie Pie hasn't thrown a party in months because of her _fame_. Pinkie Pie can't even show her face in town without somepony on her about throwing them the biggest, bestest Pinkie Party to outdo the last one she threw some for some other pony. Pinkie use to love throwing parties and now she can't even say the word without freaking out... "Rainbow Dash was cut off by Pinkie Pie screaming the lifting the cyan Pegasus up before hiding under her curled up in a sobbing ball of pink fluff.

"See what I mean. This happened every time." Rainbow said as she adjusted her sitting so weight was across Pinkie's back before continuing. "I can't even get a moments peace in Cloudsdale and the Wonderbolts have practically black balled me from every one of their events and shows because I take attention away from them. Then we come to you Applejack, the pride of the Apple family, now you're the shame of the Apple family. The Element of Honesty is now the thing that makes her own family look dishonest to everypony because of her fame. Do you really think that anypony would believe that the Apple family does so well now just on hard work alone? Especially with a famous mare in the family that can literally do whatever she wants? Honestly Applejack do you think ponies around Equestria don't know who you are and the influence you have? Are you so naive to think everypony just believe you don't help your family stay on top?" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed a hoof at Applejack.

Applejack's fell open is shock she could believe what RD just accused her of doing. As if she would use her fame and position to help her family unfairly corner the market on produce. Applejack's eyes lit with anger and she jumped to her hooves and punched Rainbow Dash right in the face knocking the cyan Pegasus to the floor with a loud thud.

"DON'T YA EVER ACCUSE ME OF BEIN' A CHEAT!" Applejack yelled at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash jumped up from the floor and rubbed her sore jaw with her left hoof as she eyed Applejack with wild look in her eyes. "Been some time since we had a match AJ, hope you haven't gotten soft on me in your old age." Rainbow Dash said before she punched Applejack in the chest before uppercutting her with her right hoof knock AJ over the couch. "Get up! I know earth ponies have more strength then that. Let's rumble AJ."

Applejack got up from the floor rubbing her jaw as she stared at Rainbow Dash with fury in her green eyes. It had been some time since Rainbow Dash and Applejack had had an argument that led to hooves being thrown at one another. The last one being some thirty years ago which Twilight had to break up but Twilight wasn't here to stop them and AJ was itching to work off some rage. Rainbow Dash had kindly offered to be her punching bag and Applejack would be a bad friend if she didn't take RD up on her generous offer.

"If it's a fight ya want RD then I'll sure as hell give ya one!" Applejack yelled before she jumped back over the couch and threw several punches at Rainbow Dash. Several of the fast blows hit RD in the face and chest knocking her backward out of the living room with Applejack in hot pursuit.

The two mares were in the hallway between the living room and Fluttershy's den where a hail of blows and muffled shouts of pain could be heard as Applejack and Rainbow Dash traded blows. Fluttershy was at lost for words and Pinkie Pie just cowered on the couch as the battle of Loyalty versus Honesty raged on in the hallway. It was seconds later the sound of a bone shattering kick to the body was heard and Applejack came flying back into the living room smashing to the couch violently. With a flash of rainbow color as she zipped back in to the room RD was on top of Applejack punching her rapidly in the face and chest.

"You really think your high and mighty Apple family pride will do you any good now Applejack? Everypony thinks you just keep your family on top and why shouldn't they? The Apple's have always used you to be the best... Everypony doesn't give a shit that they are good at what they do, not now, just who Apples are connected to. As long you're the Element of Honesty the Apple family name won't mean shit!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she held Applejack by the main and slammed her hoof in to the orange mare's face over and over again.

Pinkie Pie was slowly uncurling from the couch as she saw AJ and RD fighting not many feet from her. She slowly slipped off the couch and backed away, she was not much of a happy pony anymore. This fight bothered her a great deal; she slowly stood up on her hind legs and looked at them whimpering softly at least that is until she screamed loudly, "STOP IT! You two are supposed to be the bestest of best friends, why are you fighting? We all used to be so close and caring about each other…" She stopped speaking mid-sentence then stooped over, her body looking weak since she was huffing out breath. Tears rolled down her face, her body now looking much weaker as she fell down completely on the floor her eyes rolled back in their sockets and her breath evening out into soft but still harsh pants. The fight stop as the other three mares in the room ran to Pinkie's side shouting her name.

Rainbow Dash rolled Pinkie on to her back and placed her ear to the pink mare's chest checking to see if her heart was beating, the cyan mare was rather relieved to find her friends heart still beating although rather slowly. Rainbow Dash was about to shake Pinkie gentle when Fluttershy pushed her out of the way and began taking Pinkie's pulse before shining a light in to both of her eyes.

"Rainbow Dash, Applejack enough of this! This is serious Pinkie is in shock and we don't have time for this bullshit. Yes, we have all lost a lot but right now taking care of our friend comes first!" Fluttershy said to the other two mares that both looked at their hooves in shame. "Applejack help me get her on to the couch and Rainbow Dash go get me my first aid kit in the bathroom." Fluttershy instructed as she and Applejack gently picked Pinkie Pie up and placed her on the couch with a whimper from the pink mare.

Rainbow Dash ran to the bathroom grabbed the large first aid kit then brought it back to Fluttershy. Once the butter yellow Pegasus had the kit she opened it and pulled out some smelling salts and a few pills. "Get a glass of water and you two better work it out and _SOON..._ if you really want to that is." Fluttershy said to Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Both mares stood there for moment looking at each other before they muttered sorry to each other then Applejack went and got the glass of what for Pinkie Pie.

Once Pinkie was conscious and had taken the pills to calm herself Fluttershy turned to the others to speak with them only to have her eyes roll in to the back of her head as she fell to the floor convulsing hard and she gasped for breath. Rainbow Dash was the first to reach Fluttershy pulling the yellow mare into her arms as she called her name. Applejack was hovering close by when Fluttershy opening her mouth to speak. "Rar... Rarity... don't leave us..." Was all Fluttershy said before she passed out.

"Applejack was the first to the door of the cottage throwing it open quickly. "RD we'll hash out our little fight later. Go get Twi and meet me at Rarity's place I have bad feelin' bout this." Applejack yelled before she was off in a dead run heading straight to Rarity's manor on the other side of Ponyville. The farm mare hoped the feeling of dread and growing lost wasn't leading to the one fear that had plagued AJ her whole life, the fear or death or somepony she loved dying.

It took Applejack twenty minutes to make it across Ponyville to Rarity's manor the whole way there she was yelled for ponies to get out of the way. Half way there a set of guards spotted her in her mad dash and ran ahead of her clearing the streets to help speed her on her way. Now AJ stood in front of the locked gates to Rarity's large home with six guards behind her all wondering what was going on.

"Miss Applejack what is the matter? Why where you in such a hurry to get to Miss Rarity's home?" Steel Heart, a silver Unicorn stallion with white and blue mane and tail asked.

"Steel Heart I can't really explain that all that clear right now I just need ta get inside cause I think Rarity is in danger." AJ told the tall stallion with worry in her green eyes.

After hearing the worry in Applejack's voice and seeing the fear in her eyes Steel Heart ordered his men to break open the gates and secure the property while he accompanied Applejack inside to check on Miss Rarity. It was a trivial matter to bust the lock on the gate, Black Staff, a large black earth pony stallion with a yellow mane and tail, gave swift kick shattering the lock off the gate. Once the gate was open the five guards rushed in and checked the property over for intruders. After the all clear was given Steel Heart escorted Applejack to the front door.

After finding the front doors locked Steel Heart charged his horn and zapped the lock unlocking the door with a loud click. He quickly opened the door but before he could check inside Applejack rushed passed him screaming Rarity's name as she searched the house for the white mare.

"Miss Applejack wait there could be somepony or thing in there waiting for you." Steel Heart called after her as he gave chase to protect the Element of Honesty.

Applejack ignored Steel Heart's words of warning she needed to find Rarity and make sure she was safe, that above all else mattered at the moment. As the orange mare searched the halls in the manor they were dark and gloomy, like no one had been walking through them in days; it felt so unlike anything Rarity would do if she could help it. Normally the house was full of the sounds of maids and fashion assistants running to answer Rarity's every beck and call. Now the manor was silent and still as if a shadow of Death had fallen over the house. None of the curtains were open to allow any natural light to enter into the gloomy manor or were there any lamps lit either. Applejack was running from room to room looking for Rarity and screaming her name only to find darkness, covered furniture, and several days' worth of dust. Each room the orange mare searched was the same way; covered furniture and no sound other than her own voice and hoof falls.

Applejack became desperate when no sound was heard to point her in the direction of where the white Unicorn mare could be. She ran back toward the large staircase intending on searching the upstairs next but was crestfallen when she spotted Steel Heart coming down the stairs shaking his head no. When the whole of the house had been searched to no avail Applejack decided to check the last place she thought the Unicorn would be, her studio. "Steel Heart we're goin' to Rarity's studio I want ya hot on my hooves just in case. Be ready fer anything okay partner." Applejack told Steel Heart who just nodded and followed the orange mare with his horn lighting the way.

Applejack, with Steel Heart behind her, slowly walked down the dim and gloomy hall that led to the back of the Manor where Rarity's home fashion studio lay. Chills running up and down AJ's spine, she had never seen Rarity's home like this before, so quite, gloomy as if death had come to stay, and had never thought she would until today. When she reached the studio's jeweled doors she gently pushed open one of the doors and looked into the darkness that filled the room.

Applejack could feel a cold chill run down her spine, as if death himself had touched her too welcoming her in to the dark room. AJ swallowed hard then pushed the door open more before entering quickly. Steel Heart was still right behind, the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, fear filling his stomach, the house was to quiet and it shouldn't be. As he and Applejack moved in the room they both noticed the light on Rarity's work table was only filling half the room with a dim light. It was in that moment the two ponies saw a sight that would haunt them for days afterward.

Next to the wall of fabric in the simple homey studio was Rarity laying the floor with Spike much larger form draped across hers. There was some blood on the floor near Spike and both the dragon and mare where still as stone. Applejack covered her mouth with a hoof as she gasped in shock from the sight. Tears spilled from her eyes as she silently prayed to Faust that Rarity and Spike were both okay.

Steel Heart ran to check on the mare and purple drake. He checked on Spike first, with a burst of magic he managed to roll the drake over to find that he had ripped out his own throat, rolling the drake over had cause his claws to slip from the gaping wound speeding up his blood lose. Steel Heart grabbed a bolt of fabric and used it to apply pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding but the wound was far too large for the Unicorn to do anything for the drake.

"Tel...telll the others, I'm ssss...sorry... "Spike cough as blood rolled out of the corners of his mouth."I cou... couldn't leave her. Sh...she left a nnn note for them..." The dying drake told Steel Heart as he point out the note lying on the work desk.

"I will take your words to the others Sir Spike the Great. Is there anything else sir?" Steel heart asked knowing the drake was in the final moments of his life. "Tell Twi... I blame hhher for thisssss..." Spike rasped before he slowly roll his head to the side looking at Rarity's lifeless form and whispered his final words, "I love you, Rarity my one and only..." Then the great drake was gone, the light in his eyes fading with his last breath.

Steel Heart closed the great drake's eyes before rolling him back over so he was cuddling the mare he loved before tears rolled down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away before grabbing the note on the desk in his magic. He quickly read the note before taking it to a shocked and crying Applejack.

"This is for you and the other Elements ma'am. I will gather the guards and send for platoon to lock up the manor for the time being. I'll send word to the castle about this to her highness Princess Twilight. I'll have the undertaker come so funeral preparation can be made." Steel Heart said before he left the room quickly to do as he must in this sad, sad time.

Applejack held up the note and began to read it out loud,

_To my beloved friends,_

_I, Rarity Serendipity Belle, am truly sorry for what you're about to read but I can no longer put up with this unending, unchanging life. Although I have made a difference to a great many ponies I can no longer stand under this growing wave of sadness. I can no longer stand idly by as everything I love and care for turns to dust and ash I miss my sweet little sister Sweetie Belle and the rest of my family far too much to continue._

_To Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, I am truly sorry for I never wished to hurt any of you in the way I'm about to. You girls were my best friends and even more so my family when I had none left so it pains me to leave this note and to do what I must do. Please understand that I never meant to hurt you even though I know when you find me it will be the greatest blow that I could ever deal to you._

_To my beloved Spikey Wikey, to you I am the most sorry because I never told you how I truly felt. I truly wish that I had found the courage to tell you that I loved you far sooner than in this letter I am so sorry Spike… Even as I write this now my heart cries out for you, I wish I had had the courage to tell you what you truly meant to me long before you left. I wish I hadn't wasted so much time looking for my soul mate when he was right in front of me the whole time. Please Spike don't hate me, that's the last thing I want is for you to do is hate me for being so selfish now. I can no longer endure the weight of this suffering._

_As for you Twilight and our so called Princess Celestia, all that I am about to do is your fault. If anypony is to blame for me being driven to this desperate act to end my own suffering it is the two of you. Because of you two I have lost so much, my love of life, my creativity, the one soul that I was meant to be with and worst of all that which was dearest to my heart, my beloved family. Because of you and your quest for what you believed was right and still see as right I have lost the ability to continue the Belle line. Because of your arrogance my family's legacy died with Sweetie Belle as you have left me unable to have children with this eternal body. Yes, this is your fault, not only have you taken from me my family but my ability to start a family. Thank you for denying me the ability to have foals and dooming me to live your solitary loveless life._

_As for all that belongs to me I give the original Carousel Boutique to Fluttershy, To Berry Pommel and the Pommel family I leave my fashion empire, to what is left of the Apple family and my dear and sweet friend Applejack I leave a large sum of bits to be used as The Apple Family Scholarship so that future ponies who wish to become farmers will have funds to do so in the Apple family name. To Pinkie Pie I leave the deed to Sugar Cube Corners, I took ownership of it when the Cakes were in finance troubles but let the Cakes keep ownership of it and now that Cup and Carrot are gone I leave it to you Pinkie. To Rainbow Dash I leave the journals of the Cutie Mark Crusaders as Sweetie Belle was the keeper of their many adventures, all three girls would have wanted you to have this especially Scootaloo._

_To 'Princess' Twilight Sparkle I leave to you the one thing that I hope will let you understand what you have done and will prevent you from making the same mistake in the future. I leave to you my personal journal and my hope chest; hopefully the items inside will give you pause and will allow you to see the error in what you have done. I hope and pray that all that I have given you will keep you from doing this or anything like this to other ponies in the future._

_The rest of my vast holdings are to be divided up equally amongst the many charities that I have supported over the years._

_Again to all of my loved ones I am sorry I just could no longer stand against this suffering, I miss my family, I miss the possible family I could have had with the one I truly loved. Please don't think me selfish even though this is an extremely selfish act, I never meant to hurt any of you but all I want to do now is just rest. Please bury me along side Sweetie Belle I wish to be reunited with my sister even in death._

_Farewell, _

_Rarity Serendipity Belle_


	2. The Lost Generosity

Rise of Dark Equestria: Return of Sombra

"Between Love and Loss is the place where Hate lives. It waits for a single Mare who doesn't know herself…"

By Dragon Feather and AlicornMistress

Chapter 2: The Fall of Harmony

Part One: The lost Generosity

The Elements all stood in the foyer of Rarity's house none of them wanted to look in on that scene in the studio ever again. It hadn't taken long for Twilight and the others to get to the manor nor did it take the guards long to have the whole estate on lock down. After learning the details of what had taken place. The undertaker was in there now with his assistants and three guards collecting Rarity and Spike's bodies to take them to the funeral home. None of the girls could really speak as they were all in shock over the situation until Applejack mentioned Rarity's note. Rainbow Dash just narrowed her eyes at the long piece of paper having a bad feeling about it. Before for the cyan mare could say anything Twilight had urged Applejack to read the note to them.

Applejack held up Rarity's note and read it out loud for the others to hear. As she read those sad and pain filled words for the second time her voice cracked and tears spilled from her eyes. Everypony stayed quiet while Applejack read the heart breaking words again and when she was done everypony was in tears save for Rainbow Dash. The cyan mare could no longer contain her rage and just punched a wall in fury. Pinkie Pie broke down and began crying uncontrollably as her mane and tail deflated going completely straight after losing much of their bright coloration. Fluttershy held on to the sobbing pink mare as she tried to calm her.

"This is what I was telling you about Applejack! Rarity of all of us has lost the most and now she's dead and so is Spike. The only thing left behind are the feelings of hate and regret felt by the both of them. What is left for us now? Somepony tell me, what is left for us now?" Rainbow Dash asked before she turned to face away from the others and gritted her teeth in frustration and grief.

While she had her differences with Rarity on many things Rarity was her friend and Rainbow wasn't blind to the white mare's pain. No, Dash had been aware of it for years but could never bring herself to comfort or try to comfort Rarity because her of promise. She wished she had at least tried once to reach out to her, to really offer a shoulder to cry on but she hadn't and now it was far too late.

There was a long silence after the cyan mare's angry words, nopony dared speak for a fear of what Rainbow Dash would say in reply. Twilight was the first to speak to Dash. What transpired seconds after Twilight opened her mouth nopony saw coming.

Twilight stepped up to Rainbow Dash getting into her face, her lavender wings spread as her violet eyes flashed with anger. Twilight's face was stern and full of authority before she slapped the rainbow maned mare hard across the face. Rainbow Dash just looked at Twilight in disbelief and fury as her cheek turned dark red from the hard blow. The other girls all drew in quick breaths as they wait for the inevitable fight to come like a sudden massive thunderstorm on a clear and sunny day.

"How could you say something so cold about your own friends? This is hard on all of us. We all loved Rarity and I raised Spike from an egg. He was more like _my son_ rather than a little brother. This hurts me more than any of you yet..." Twilight never got to finish her thought as Rainbow Dash pushed the young alicorn out of her face.

"Do you really think I give a damn about you raising Spike!? Oh yeah, some mother you were your **Royal Highness!** In case you were wondering a real mother protects her child from shit like this! That's right, Spike would still be alive and so would Rarity if you had the foresight to see that all of us were suffering in the wake of your Princessdom!" Rainbow Dash shouted back at Twilight as she pointed an accusing hoof.

"What are you say Rainbow Dash? That... this is all my fault?" Twilight questioned unsure of what to think now or why Rainbow Dash was so angry.

"Yes this your fault! Newsflash Princess Egghead, of your five closest friends Rarity had lost everything she cared about because she was the Element of Generosity. Oh she tried to forget about everything that she lost being immortal in a way just to make you happy. Lying to herself for the sake of your happiness was fine until Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo died. She and I broke that day. We have been secretly hating you and Celestia since the day we put our _little sisters_ in the ground twenty years ago. Because of you and your precious Princess Celestia, your best friends have lost everything dear to them and now Rarity and Spike are dead." Rainbow Dash told Twilight as she point toward the back of the Belle Manor.

"You can't be serious Rainbow Dash? I had... There was... nothing to be done about the tragedy that took the Cutie Mark Crusaders from us. There was nothing any of us could do, you know that better than me. You held Scootaloo as she..."

"DONT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY LITTLE SISTER'S NAME, YOU IMMORTAL BITCH!" Rainbow Dash yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. Later she would have to go to Scootaloo's grave and apologize for getting emotional but Twilight needed to know how the cyan mare felt.

"**Tell me Twilight what else must we give you before you're satisfied? What else must be sacrificed until you two are both satiated? How much more innocent blood must be spilt before you see what you have done to us?**" Rainbow Dash yelled before getting ready to lunge at Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash! That's enough!" Fluttershy yelled, "just go and don't come back until the funeral. This is hard enough without you saying all of that. Please, for the sake of us all, just go."

Rainbow Dash just looked at the tear stained face of Fluttershy as she held on to Pinkie still trying to calm the broken mare. _'This wasn't supposed to happen, why had it ended like this? Things used to be so much happier. What had happened to me and my friends in the last 50 years? Why is there so much sadness and hate filling my heart now? Why did it have to be so... so unawesome? If I could take it all back, if I could be the only one to suffer, I would. I would do that, for Rarity and Spike, just so I wouldn't have to the one mare I love cry like this.'_ Rainbow Dash thought as she stared at her broken friend's tear drenched face.

For a brief instant the cyan mare opened her mouth to speak to Fluttershy. There was a long pause then Dash thought she better not speak again, she had already said way more than she should have already. Fluttershy was right she should go until summoned for the funeral. If she said anymore she risked breaking the all ready thin bond to her element. The cyan mare sighed with frustration before she turned her back to the group and grunted in anger. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she flew away from the house, leaving as Fluttershy had asked.

"What... what was all of that about? What's wrong with her?" Twilight asked the others who all just looked away from the Princess of Friendship. Twilight was shocked when all of her friends couldn't look her in the eyes. "What's going on here girls? Don't tell me you all feel the same way as Rainbow Dash? You all can't possibly blame me for this tragedy?"

"The truth is Twi that what Rarity said in her note is the truth. All of us have been sufferin' fer the last fifty years, some of us more than others. Ah just learned bout the other girls' problems earlier today. It was a few days ago that Rares told me of how she was full of hate fer ya and Celestia. Ah can't stand here and say she was wrong fer it neither. She loved Spike and we all knew Spike loved her but because of what we have become she couldn't give him what she felt he deserved." Applejack told Twilight as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You can't mean that Applejack? How can you blame me or Celestia for this... or any of it?" Twilight said in shock as she looked from Applejack to Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight now is not the time be discussing this. The pains of these tragic events are much too fresh for this conversation to do anypony any good. We all need time to process Rarity's and Spike's decisions before we talk about why they did it and the things we have all suffered." Fluttershy told Twilight as she stroked Pinkie's mane to keep the hysterical mare quiet and calm.

"Fluttershy... what are you saying? You can't mean that all of you feel the same way about this? You all don't blame me for this?" Twilight asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

It was heartbreaking to think that all of her friends thought she was the cause of the tragic events that had taken place. As the new crowned Princess of Friendship it was her responsibility to see and fix problems involving friendship. To not know Rarity felt the way she did was something Twilight just couldn't let go of.

"I'm the Princess of Friendship so you can't expect me to take this lightly. It was my responsibility and duty to see that my friends were and are happy. For Rarity to do this and me not to know she was unhappy, that any of you were unhappy it's... it's..."

"TWILIGHT JUST STOP IT!" the butter yellow mare yelled causing everyone in the house to freeze as her loud voice filled the nearly silent manor.

Twilight was shocked by Fluttershy's outburst but stayed quiet as the mare looked at her sternly, almost giving her the Stare. "This isn't just about your feelings or you duty as the Princess of Friendship. What both Applejack and Rainbow Dash said is true but it's also just the pain of what's happened talking as well. All of us have suffered a great deal do to the fact we are the Elements of Harmony. You didn't see it because in part we hid it from you and the other part was you didn't want to see it. You were happy that we had stopped aging since you would normally have out lived us all to begin with. Alicorns have **Time** while other ponies have **Legacy** to mark their place in history. Celestia told you that after you become an alicorn, remember?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

"Yes I remember that but what does that have to do with this?" the lavender alicorn asked her mane becoming frazzled from the growing worries and hurt in her heart.

"That is the one _LESSON_ you have yet to learn and taken to heart. Ponies like Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and myself are not meant for an eternal life like you and the other Princesses. We are only meant to be here a short time, to have families. To make memories with the ones we love to leave our mark on this world before we pass on to the next life. When we gained the powers of Rainbow Harmony the five of us lost our Legacy. Whether you knew that or not that is not why we are upset. Princess Celestia should have known this was going to happen to us. She has lived for thousands of years and has had time to study the Elements of Harmony long before we were fused with their powers. Why she never told you this or even looked into it I can't say but that fact is why Rainbow Dash is upset. That fact is one of the reasons we all have growing hate and blame you and Princess Celestia for the suffering we have endured." Fluttershy explained with tears running down her cheeks the whole time.

"Girls... I never... I thought by all of us having more time, we all could... I'm so sorry... I..." The lavender mare never finished her statement. There was a bright magenta glow from her horn and she vanished from sight in the wake of a teleportation spell.

There was a cold long silence in the room between the three mares as the guards and movers moved about the manor. It would take some time to clean up and move all of the things in the Belle Manor to storage until Rarity's estate could be put in order so her final wishes could be taken care of.

"Fluttershy why did ya just say all of that ta her? Ya'll know how obsessive Twi can be bout things like this, so why?" Applejack questioned the Element of Kindness as the orange mare stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Applejack but she had to know the truth or at least part of it otherwise she would never be able to move on. We were not meant to live this long and she knew that but refused to let go of that fact. She was given time to make sure future generations knew the truth about the Magic of Friendship. She will be the one to carry our story into the future long after we pass into memory." The butter yellow mare said in a soft almost sage like tone.

"Fluttershy Ah know that but that was cruel even fer you. Twi may not recover from this. What will ya'll do if she flies off the deep end and goes on some crazy magical hunt ta get Rarity and Spike back from the dead?" Applejack asked worried about what Twilight would do.

"I'm sorry Applejack but sometimes the kindest thing you can do is tell somepony the cruelest of truths." Fluttershy said flatly as she continued to comfort Pinkie. "If she does try to bring Rarity and Spike back we will stop her. Rarity's final wish was to be with Sweetie Belle and the rest of her family. I won't let anypony take that away from her, not now. Spike is with Rarity, he made his choice, I don't like it but I will honor that choice as his friend. I won't let Twilight take away their peace just too ease her own pain or the guilt she feels about this."

"Fluttershy!?" was all AJ could say in response to the yellow mare's words.

"I know it sounds cruel of me but Celestia was right about one thing, Twilight must learn to deal with loss. We all have had to deal with it over the last fifty years. Because she never had to deal with possibility of ever losing us Twilight has forgotten that fact, that the Princesses as alicorns will see so many ponies come and go. They are the guardians of history, protecting the ponies of this world so they may enjoy happiness for the short time that they are here. We are also to blame for what happened here as well. Rarity and Spike's blood is on our hooves too. We could have prevented this but we said nothing for far too long. Because of that we all lost the right to truly be upset with Twilight about it." Fluttershy told Applejack before helping Pinkie Pie back to her hooves.

"Steel Heart could you please have a carriage brought to the front so I can take Pinkie Pie to my cottage to rest? Today has been a long troubling day and the poor dear needs some time to rest and process all this." Fluttershy ask the unicorn stallion, who had been standing nearby direction the crews in the manor and listening for a call from the Elements or his Highness, Princess Twilight.

"Yes Miss Fluttershy at once. I'll have a private carriage take you two back to your cottage." Steel Heart replied before saluting and rushing off to get the task done.

Moments later an unmarked brown and white carriage with dark drapes in the windows pulled up in front of the manor. Steel Heart helped Fluttershy put Pinkie Pie in the carriage before he helped Fluttershy in. After the doors were closed the carriage sped away to Fluttershy's home. Applejack stood there for a minute as she watched the carriage speed off being pulled by two guard ponies. She was still pondering Fluttershy's words.

"For what's it's worth Miss Applejack, that shy mare's words are wise. She is partly right about what she said." Steel Heart told AJ with a somber look on his face.

"How can ya say that Steel Heart? She said we all have Rarity and Spike's blood on our hooves. How is any of this or that right in any form?" Applejack demanded the stallion to tell her.

"You do have their blood on your hooves, because you all knew about the growing sadness in each others' hearts. You said yourself that you had been ignoring it all this time trying to keep happy for Princess Twilight's sake. In that respect Miss Fluttershy is right, you could have prevent this. You all could have said something as soon as you had realized you had lost the power of **Legacy** like Miss Fluttershy said." Steel Heart pointed out.

"I don't know much about ancient magicks or the powers of the alicorns, nor do I want to any time soon. It's all too damn complicated if you ask me. What I do know is this Miss Applejack, I'm here for a short time so how I use that time is what makes it worthwhile. You might want think about what you have done with your time now and what you plan to do with the time you have ahead of you." Steel Heart told Applejack before excusing himself back to his duties.

Applejack stood there in the wake of Steel Heart's words and for the first time in her long life she was uncertain of what she should do beyond just living. For so long had her life been simple, it had just been filled with a routine: wake up, do farm work, sell apples, eat a meal with the family, go to bed and repeat the next morning. Then came Twilight Sparkle, the other girls to a less extant, the Elements of Harmony and the Princesses into her life. Everything was fine still if not exciting every now and then but life still a routine to it. Life was still simple and clean cut. After Twilight become a Princess they got the new powers of Rainbow Harmony, and Ponyville had become Twilight's Kingdom things started to change drastically. Before Applejack knew her life no longer had a simple clear cut routine to it that involved the Apple Family, Sweet Apple Acres, or her doing what she loved, apple bucking on the farm. When had it all changed? When had it all started to become such a problem?

'When had I fallen out of sync with my element? Why had I started lying to myself about my own pain? Was it all just to keep Twilight happy or something else?' Applejack was now questioning her own memories and feelings of the past but finding no answers to satisfy the pain in her heart.

As the orange farm mare stood there trying to sort out her feelings on Fluttershy and Steel Heart's words, Rainbow Dash's anger, Twilight's guilt, and Spike and Rarity's deaths. She knew one thing to be true. The sadness she felt now was only the start of a greater cycle of pain and loss that was crashing down on Ponyville, no all of Equestria. Had Rarity really done the only thing she could to ease her pain or had she just become a key to something far darker than anypony was ready to face?

Several days had passed, in that time the news of the Fashion Mogul Rarity Belle and the dragon known the world round as Sir Spike the Great untimely deaths had sweep throughout all of Equus. There was a great uproar and shock about the loss of one of the Elements of Harmony through all of Equestria. In all of Equestria and several parts of Equus a great many creatures mourned the loses of a truly creative and generous mare and a dragon of noble honor and deed.

So over come by the death of Spike were the Connamaraians, who lived to the south of Equestria, they sent all nine of its Dragon Khalessi to help prepare Spike's body for burial as well as to give him a proper Dragon Funeral. Equestria welcomed this gesture of good will and condolences with open arms. Twilight was far too broken up about Spike's death to protest and Princess Celestia couldn't turn down the help especially while all of Equestria mourned the lost of two of its own.

It wasn't long before a day in the early autumn was picked for the funeral. It had been decided by Fluttershy that both Rarity and Spike would be buried next to each on the same day. In life that had not been about to be together so in death they would never be parted. Fluttershy with the help of Applejack and Berry Pommel had made all the preparations for Rarity's burial. The Nine Khalessi and the servants they had brought coordinated with Fluttershy to ensure both Spike and Rarity united in the end.

The large church was decorated in in a mix of wedding and and funeral fare. In truth it was both a wedding and a funeral. Rarity had expressed her desire to be with Spike as his wife and Spike had sacrificed himself to be with the mare he loved. It was only fitting that, that love be acknowledged by all who knew them. Before anypony was let into the church the Nine Dragon Khalessi, the Elements of Harmony, all of the Princesses, and compliment of guards from both Equestria and Connamaraia as witness for a closed marriage ceremony. Dragon Khalessi Sunburst conducted the ceremony at Fluttershy's request. The white dragon mare was more than honored to fulfill the request since she thought it was only fitting that they be married before going to eternal rest together.

After the marriage ceremony was concluded and the rings that had been especially made for the occasion had slipped on a clawed finger and horn respectively, the church was open to all of the mourners. Moments later the church was filled with ponies, dragons, and dragon ponies alike all dressed in black expressing the heart felt sadness. After everyone was settled the services began and the church was filled with cries of loss, the words for the dearly departed and songs of faith.

The sky had a deathly sad look to it, it was a mash up of black and gray as rain clouds dotted it heavily, it was if Equus itself was weeping for the loss of two of her children to fate. After the heart felt church service there were two solid lines of black clad ponies and dragons moving slowly moving forward toward the cemetery, sadness and tears of many flowed as the precession moved onward.

Twin coffins, one carved from crystal decorated in the finest dragon stones found in Connamaraia housed Spike clad in white and blue armor befitting a knight bearing the crest of Equestria and Connamaraia alike. The other a glass and crystal coffin decorated in similar fashion housed Rarity dressed in a fine white and blue dress with a white veil over her smiling face, making her look like an angelic sleeping bride.

Four of the Nine Dragon Khalessi of Connamaraia acted as pallbearers for Spike's large crystal coffin. Each alicorn mare wore the full Khalessi armor only in black and with white trim. Each in her full dragon soul form showing of their dragon traits in respect to Spike's greatness as a dragon. As they walked through the streets of Ponyville each chanted the song of safe passage to the lands of the dead. The precession behind them full of dragons, dragon ponies and crystal ponies all clad in black wailed in sorrow.

Right next to the Khalessi were Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Black Staff, and Steel Heart, these four had been selected by Fluttershy to bear Rarity to her final resting place. Behind them walked Fluttershy helping Pinkie Pie along as she cried her eyes out, next was Shining Armor and Cadence on either side of Twilight whose face was plastered with guilt and sorrow, they were followed by Luna and Celestia both with sullen looks on their veil covered faces, behind them a detachment of six guards then the whole of Ponyville.

It wasn't long before both coffins had been delivered to there final place of rest. As per Rarity's final wishes she was being placed right next to Sweetie Belle. To honor Spike's wish to never leave Rarity again he was being buried right next to her with the sides of their coffins touching. It didn't take long for the coffins to be lowered into the ground as prayers to Faust, Savaris, and Alimaria were offered up as flowers were thrown on to the coffins.

"Everything returns to the dust from wince it came. Nothing can escape death as it completes the cycle and begins it anew. Today we commit a Son of Equestria and a Brother of Connamaraia to the earth to rest peacefully until his time to wake anew in this world comes again. Spike the Great was a true dragon of the finest scales. I only knew him a short time but in that time I never met a more committed soul to the ideals of Connamaraia and Equestria at the same time. Loyal, Intelligent, Kind, Courageous, Fierce and most of all Loving was Spike, The Drake of Burning Magic. Thought his body may lay cold in the earth beneath our hooves, his flame and memory will burn on forever in the hearts and minds of all the lives he touched." Dragon Khalessi Sunburst said as she stood in front of Spike's grave.

She was flanked by her other eight fellow Khalessi in a triangular formation. Each bore a look of sorrow and honor for the dead as they all chanted the final pray softly in the ancient tongue. The white dragon mare with mane and tail of red, orange, and yellow waving like a flame raised hoof to head in salute. The rest of the Khalessi followed suit in this gesture as did every guard standing in the cemetery. Over head the Wonderbolts as well as the Connamaraian Dragon Aces flew in the miss man formation. Both groups had one of their members pill off as the form continued across the sky.

"Forever in our hearts and never forgotten. May your journey with the one you love to the Grand Spiral be one of peace and joy, young dragon." All of the Khalessi said in unison before the dropped the hooves and moving back to make way for Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight.

Celestia took the forefront with Princess Luna at her side, both Cadence and Twilight stay just a bit behind the elder alicorns with their heads slightly bowed. Celestia looked over the faces of her people, she could see the fear and uncertainty in their eyes. The loss of Rarity had been a devastating blow to the country moral.

So many were worried about the country's defense again the darkness and evils like Lord Tirek. What if Discord went rouge again? What if an evil like King Sombra attacked? These were just a few of the worries that plague her people about Rarity's passing. Now was the time to for her to put those fears to rest as well as honor Rarity for her long years of service to the crown and the people of Equestria.

"Today my little ponies we weep as a whole nation as we return one of our own to the womb of Mother Equus to rest eternally. Rarity was sister to many of us, mother to others, daughter to many more but all of us called her friend. Many of you knew her personally, some of you only knew her in passing but all of us were touched deep by her generosity. Rarity gave of herself without question, never did she have the thought of a returned reward for it, nor did she give of herself in the hopes getting anything more than a smile from anypony she helped. She was the true embodiment of the Element of Generosity, an example to us all of how to be selfless. Though she is gone her memory will live on in the hearts of each and every pony in Equestria." Celestia told all gathered in the cemetery with her head held high and her voice dripping with the honey of a ruler coming to her people's aid. She stood silent for several minutes to let her words sink in before continuing with even more passion.

"Even in this time of sadness and tragedy there is still hope. Even with this sad loss of our loved one there is still light that shall keep away the darkness." Celestia said with brightness in her eyes. This caused a great murmuring among the Equestrians. The Sun Goddess let this go on for a few moments until it become a great uproar of questions about what she meant.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy all looked on with a growing anger as Celestia was using Rarity's funeral to quiet the rumors about Equestria being defenseless in the wake of the unicorn's death. The three angry elements all looked to Twilight, who just stood there saying nothing, she just looked down at her hooves sadly. All three mares felt rage and hatred rise in their chests for both of the Princess of the Sun and the Princess of Friendship, Celestia for using a tragedy like this for political gain and Twilight for allowing it to happen. Grief or no grief this was Rarity's final moment in the spotlight and Celestia was stealing it while Twilight allowed her, that was unforgivable. That was the final straw for all three mares and after the funeral when things calmed down the three of them were going to put a stop to Celestia's subtle manipulations of their lives once and for all.

"Many of you have voiced your concerns about the passing of the Element of Generosity. Wondering if we are left without our most powerful defense against the forces of darkness and disharmony. Well I can tell you now to fear not my little ponies as I have done some research on the Elements of Harmony and found out when one of the element users falls their element returns to the the controller of the Element of Magic. Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, is the Element of Magic and in her now rests the Element of Generosity. She is now the hold of the two of the Elements of Harmony and with the other element users they can still protect Equestria's peace and harmony. So mourn the lose of Rarity Belle and her generous heart but fear not as her power lives on in your Princess of Friendship, Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia told everyone assembled in the cemetery.

There was silence that ran throughout the whole of the cemetery after Celestia words rang out, even with the news that the Elements of Harmony still held power to defend Equestria this good news still could not overshadow the lost of two of Equestria's most beloved unicorn and dragons, Rarity Belle and Sir Spike the Great. While the news that Equestria was still safe the lost of Rarity and Spike was just too great for that good news to do any good for the ponies of Ponyville.

"Even with this good news still our hearts are heavy with sadness so mourn this loss of loved ones my little ponies but remember that Rarity and Sir Spike now live in our hearts, memories, and deeds." Celestia said before she and Luna move back and motioning Twilight forward to speak.

"In the wake of our loss I, Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville, will work even harder to prevent another tragedy like this from ever happening again. I along with the other Elements of Harmony will work hard to ensure our power will always be here to defend Equestria. We will also work hard to make sure Rarity Belle and Sir Spike's legacies will be remembered for generations to come. Rarity was my friend and close to me like a sister and Sir Spike, I raised him from an egg. He was my son and brother, I love him so very much. Both of them will be missed greatly but now is not the time for tears. We must not mourn them for too long, they wouldn't want us to be sad over there deaths. We must instead celebrate them for who they were, a pony and dragon dear to our hearts. Next week, and every year there after on the same days, there will be two day set aside for both Rarity and Spike to celebrate them and all they had done for the whole of Equestria." Twilight told the whole of the funeral party before all present linked hooves and claws and offered one last prayer of safe journey to their fallen loved ones.

With that the funeral was concluded as the grave diggers got ready for their final duty that day. All of the ponies, dragons, and dragon ponies began to leave the cemetery, all of them headed for different gatherings for a good meal, to speak of the fallen, and to deal with their grief in their own ways. Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence left with guards as Celestia stayed to be alone for awhile with her thoughts.

Twilight went to be with her friends to share in their grief, but found out from Steel Heart that Fluttershy had taken Pinkie Pie and Applejack with her in a carriage back to her cottage for the evening. Steel Heart informed Princess Twilight that Fluttershy had wanted to get Pinkie Pie inside to rest after such a long and stressful day and that Applejack had gone along to speak with Fluttershy in private. Twilight had been a little surprised and hurt that her friends had not waited for her since she wanted to talk them about everything and fix the problems that were tearing them apart.

Twilight soon spotted Rainbow Dash moments after her talk with Steel Heart. Dash was standing near several of the pegasus Royal Guards speaking quietly with them about something. She really wanted to talk to Rainbow Dash first anyway, to apologized for the scene at Rarity's Manor and to try and find a way to make it up to her and the other girls. Twilight wanted to give them back what they had lost on her behalf. In the days before the funeral the lavender alicorn had come realize that Fluttershy was right, that she had **Time** and all they had was **Legacy**. So to atone for her sins Twilight had resolved to find away to give that **Legacy** back to her friends, even if she would lose them all in the long run.

When the Princess of Friendship approached the cyan mare calling her name softly she was greeted with a glare of hatred when Rainbow Dash turned toward her. Twilight stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide with shock, her mouth agape as she stared into pink eyes. Eyes that showed nothing but the purest of hatred for her. Twilight tried to find her voice to speak to Dash, to ask why but before she could the cyan mare took to the air with great speed becoming blur of black and blue. Where the cyan mare was headed to no pony knew but what Twilight did know at that moment was that she was slowly losing her friends.

Twilight stood there in the damp grass in utter disbelief of what had just happened as tears rolled down her cheeks. She had really made a huge mistake and it was going to cost her all of her closest friends, the only ponies that had ever truly loved her unconditionally. This time she couldn't blame it on some evil trying to tear them apart. This time it was all her fault for being naive and selfish. She had failed them and it didn't look like an entry in their Friendship Journal or the Magic of Friendship would fix this problem any time soon.

Standing at the grave site in the shade of a large tree far behind all of the ponies leaving the cemetery stood Celestia. Her face was sullen and if any one were to see her they would think that the sadness in her eyes was about what had transpired in the last week or so. No, this sadness was not about the passing of Rarity and Spike, while that did weigh heavily on Celestia's heart the sadness she felt now was from a pain far older and deeply rooted in her past. The misery she felt, the heartache that clawed at her heart, was for the actions she had taken over a thousand years ago. Terrible deeds that she wished she could undo, just to prevent the sad tragedy of the past week and the ones to come because of one mare's selfish act.

Remembering back to the birth of a foal that had changed her life, her dear sweet Luna's life, and the whole of Equestria. In truth she had tried to love the Star since her birth but the sins of the past are heavy ones and in a thousand years love had yet to take root and truly bloom. Not that the Sun Goddess hadn't tried to but the fact that The Star was the daughter of that stallion that had taken so much from her. He had taken her sister for a time, taken her lover's innocence, and even tried to take claim as Equestria's rightful ruler. He was the evil one and his daughter The Star would be just the same given time but despite that Celestia had tried to love her. Now with the loss of one of the element users the white mare of the sun wondered if The Star even understood would love and loss of a friend truly meant.

In her sullen state Celestia did not hear the approach of the white dragon mare, not that Sunburst made much noise to begin with. Sunburst had sought Celestia out to talk with her one last time on a matter that was a thousand years old and unresolved between them.

"Princess Celestia my I have a moment of your time?" Came the voice of Dragon Khalessi Sunburst as she walked up and stopped a foot from Celestia side.

Celestia was shaken from her thoughts and turned her head to see the pony that had asked of her time. She frowned and her brow knitted in frustration at the sight of Sunburst. The last time she saw her dragon pony counterpart was a thousand years ago when she had come to meddle in her affairs after the banishing of King Sombra. The Sun Goddess was sick of this mare and her Council of Elders interfering with her and her decisions about the safety and rules of Equestria and its people. If it hadn't been for Sunburst and the Sun Goddess' moment of weakness things might be different right now. Celestia sighed then put on a fake smile before answering.

"For you Sunburst a moment, a lifetime or any amount of time in-between is fine so long as no pony has to die." Celestia said with voice full of sarcasm while still holding on to her fake smile.

"No need to be with dark humor. I see that pleasantries are beyond you at this point. Since that is the case I will make my point and take my leave. I have no need for false kindness." Sunburst said with a look of irritation crossing her face. The white sun mare always seemed to get under Sunburst's coat and skin like a hate filled tick.

"We both know of the sins of the past and that which has been done can not be undone. Even with that, should the Star fall into despair and threaten the world with darkness everlasting, we the Dragon Khalessi of Connamaraia will, more to the point _I will_ not hesitate to kill her and you without fail." Sunburst said with a stern look on her face as her orange eyes flashed with power.

"Do not take me for a fool Sunburst, I'm well aware of what I did back then and what I did to correct it after the fact. Should The Star fall into darkness I will be the one to extinguish its light completely. But you should remember I wanted to do just that a thousand years ago so this wouldn't have to be considered now. It was you and your Council of Elders who stopped me from silencing The Star when she was first born with the threat of war." Celestia fumed with a rage a thousand years old.

"A war over what? One foal that should have never been born, as if that were a good or sane reason for a war? What is the life of one foal versus the lives of countless creatures on Equus should she fall into darkness?" Celestia asked in a shout with venom in her voice. She ruffled her wings then shook them out as if shaking of an evil curse from what she had said moments ago before setting an even but emotionless gaze on Sunburst.

Sunburst stared at Celestia with righteous fury building in her chest and a face set in anger. Of all things to say when a foal's life was precious no matter what the circumstances of its birth. Yes, the Connamaraians had threatened war since the foal in question, The Star, was the rightful heir to the Crystal Empire and all of the frozen north. It didn't matter to the Connamaraians that her father had a dark past but what mattered was that he and his heir were the rightful rulers of the Crystal Empire. While the laws of Connamaraia prevented Sunburst from interfering directly in the War of Crystal Heart, the law did allow her to protect The Star. Now that a thousand years had passed the fight between Celestia and Sunburst about The Star had returned. This time Sunburst wished to finish it.

"She was only a foal and regardless of who her father was she deserved a chance at life! It was you that chose to keep The Star when I told you I would take her. I wanted to become her mother, to raise her in a home full of love, to protect her from the darkness of her birth. If The Star falls it is your fault as you have raised and watched over her these last thousand years. Should the sins of that day be repeated I will cut you and her down, that is all there is to it, the rest is silence." Sunburst said before bowing then walking away in silence.

"You acted as if you loving her would have made a difference. She is her father's daughter after all. In the end Sunburst you would have made the same choice you stopped me from carrying out a thousand years ago at some point. You could never love a foal that can only hate and will only know hate in the end. Why you blame me for that I will never know but in the end it was really Velvet's fault for betraying me and wanting keep both of his foul foals alive." Celestia whispered to herself with a dark look on her face as she stomped her hoof in frustration.

Soon she would have to deal with memories and sins from the past and in the end she would once again have blood on her hooves. Not that any of that blood would be from any innocent ponies, but still it left a bad taste in the Sun Goddess' mouth. Hopeful if fate would be kind The Star would end her own life after ensuring that another would inherit her element.

To be Continued...


	3. Twilight's Lament and Discord's Tears

"What will you do when faced with the hate of the ones you love the most? That is the question one mare must answer if she is to find herself after being lost in a sea of Hate and Lies..."

By AlicornMistress and Dragon Feather

Chapter 2: The Fall of Harmony

Part Two: Twilight's Lament and Discord's Tears

In the days following the funeral services the remaining Elements of Harmony, save for the Princess of Friendship, began to go through some radical changes. Do the fact the harmony between them had been broken by the death of the Element of Generosity the magic that had held the others in an ageless state was now gone. So the fifty years they had not aged was now catching up with them rapidly.

It all started off slow with all of them reporting aches and pains, stiff joints and feeling tired more often than usual. Pinkie had found a few gray hairs in her mane and tail but thought nothing of them since the last two week or so had been very stressful. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had lost a few feathers and found a few that had lost their color completely. After getting over the shock of the discovery and some much needed preening the whole thing was soon forgotten. Applejack was complaining about some minor pain and discomfort in her right hip but pushed it aside since she had been training with guards lately to pass the time.

None of the four mares had seen or spoken to Twilight since the funeral, they were all taking great care to avoid the Princess of Friendship right now. None of the other Elements wanted to say the wrong thing to Twilight or make the already bad situation worse. The last thing the Elements wanted to do was push an already stressed and guilt ridden Twilight over the edge. The last that anypony had heard or seen of Twilight she hadn't left her private study since the close of the Sir Spike the Great's Memorial Day parade a week ago. What the purple alicorn was doing in her study no pony knew but it did worry Fluttershy and the others.

The lives of the Elements of Harmony had now calmed down as the citizens of Equestria had opted to leave them be to deal with their grief over the deaths of two of their closest friends. In the wake of this all of the bad blood between Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts died out overnight. The pegasi of Cloudsdale became very sympathetic to her pain and stopped hounding her for attention. In the following weeks life went back to the way it had been fifty years ago for the cyan mare.

Fluttershy soon found that the ponies of Equestria had stopped seeking her out to train their exotic pets or for approval of pet choices. Fluttershy was once again able to leave her house and visit the city she loved without fear of being accosted by some pet owner unless it was an emergency.

Applejack in the passing days was approached by her family who seemed to show regret for the way they had treated her and thrown her off the family land. The whole of the Apple Family had gathered together for a family reunion to apologize to the pride of their family. All of the rumors about Applejack keeping her family on top of the produce trade faded into memory and soon it was if that it had never happened. Weeks after that Applejack moved back to the farm to live with her family once again. Her life had come full circle taking her back to were it began, back on the farm.

Unlike her friends who seemed to have grieved then move on with life Pinkie was more than suffering as time passed. The death of Rarity and Spike had crushed the pink mare's spirit far more than the others. As time passed Pinkie lost the will to party even after everypony stopped hounding her to out do her last party. In the passing days the pink party pony slowly stopped throwing parties altogether and left party planning to the great granddaughter of Cheese Sandwich, Panini.

In her still depressed state Pinkie began to notice that it was getting harder to move around. She was tired most of the time, found that it was harder to keep to her diet of mostly sugary confections, she had lost the bounce in her step and both her mane and tail had stayed straight. It had even lost a lot of its vibrant pink coloration. Everypony just thought she was still grieving over her friends death so they just let her be, feeling that all she needed was time to process her feelings.

Other than the few outbursts of sadness here and there life in Equestria seemed to be getting back on track and everypony was doing their best to try and live happy lives in the aftermath of the great tragedy.

In was on a rather cold day in mid-winter that Fluttershy called Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie to her cottage to speak with them about what was to be done about Twilight. Fluttershy had heard from Steel Heart that Twilight had not left her study for weeks. The Captain of Guards also reported that she was barely eating or sleeping. She seemed to only be working on something dealing with the Elements of Harmony and their connection to the Element users. Twilight had become so obsessed with her research that she had appointed a regent to deal with most of her royal duties.

The other three mares sat around the coffee table silent as Fluttershy told them what Steel Heart had seen along with what the other guards and servants had reported to him. Rainbow Dash had an impassive look on her face when she heard the news, as it she had already seen this coming. Applejack had a concerned look on her face but was at loss for words. Pinkie's depressed look seemed to get deeper as she processed the news of Twilight's mental and emotional state.

"I'm worried about her mental health now. Nopony outside of the castle has seen her in weeks. She stopped holding royal courts and even the servants have become afraid to say anything to her. I'm scared that she's trying to do something drastic like pull all of the Elements into her own body to give

us a normal life again." Fluttershy stated in a sullen and worried tone.

"What would you have us do then Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked in a flat tone." It's not like she will see anypony at this point. You said it yourself that she is obsessed with getting us back our normal lives. You know that when Twilight gets like this, that short of beating it into her she's not going to see reason or listen to anything anypony has to say."

"Rainbow Dash is right bout one thing, Twi won't listen ta anypony at this point, but we aint just anypony now are we? We're her friends and it's bout time we started actin' like it. We need ta go set her straight is all and right soon. There's no tellin' what she'll do if'n we don't talk ta her soon." Applejack stated.

"I agree with that. Lets go right now... if that's okay with everypony else that is." Fluttershy said in her classic shy way.

"Fine but if she gets to going on about how sorry she is over all of this crap or starts defending Sun-Butt in any way I may have to bail at best or kick her ass at worst. I'm just done with this shit all together. Life has just gotten back to normal for all of us in a way. I'm not about to get drug back into that cycle of self-serving bullshit Celestia started at Rarity's funeral. I haven't forgotten and I'm still pissed about it." Dash made it clear she was ready to fight if the situation turned ugly.

Fluttershy just frowned at the statement and was going to say something when Applejack stopped her. AJ knew that it was pointless to say anything to Dash right. Dash need to get that off of her chest and once Twilight was taken care Applejack had plans to let Dash do just but with Celestia. That was the source of all of this and that is were the girls were going to put an end to all of the political double talk and self-serving bullshit Dash mentioned.

"That's fine Dash if'n ya'll want ta fight be my guest Ah don't care about any of that bucking crap either. Ah just want ta make sure Twi is okay, the rest we can sort out later with Celestia herself if need be." Applejack clarified as she looked at her three friends. "So are we agreed ta talk ta Twilight and get her off this crazy magical hunt before she hurts herself?"

"Agreed." The other three mares said in unison before they all left for the castle.

Harmony Castle seemed like it had lost its shine in the last few weeks. An air of depression hung over the castle coating it in a layer of gloom. The once bright shining blue crystal looked gray and dirty, as if it had been covered in centuries of grime. The depressed and guilty ridden state of the Princess of Friendship in some strange magical form manifested in a presence that was seen and felt by all in her castle. Even the guards had lost the shine in their manes, coats, and tails. Even their eyes were dull almost lifeless, as if their very souls had been broken.

The guards at the main gate didn't even look up when the Element users walked past them into the castle. The four Element users could tell that Twilight was in a terrible state and it was literally affecting the whole of her castle and the ponies in it. If this kept up it was likely to spread to the whole of Ponyville or worse all of Equestria. The four mares decide it was best to find Twilight as soon as possible before her depressed state got any worse and this magical gloom spread beyond the castle.

It didn't take long for the girls to find Twilight's private study where Twilight was busy searching through several books while writing on a chalkboard that was covered in magical theory pertaining to the Elements of Harmony. Her mane and tail were a mess, her coat was grimy as if she hadn't bathed in days, and she had bags under her eyes from going days without sleep. It seemed the lavender alicorn had lost a great deal of weight too from not eating properly or eating at all.

When the girls entered the room the smell in the room was horrid, it smelled of dusty old books and body odor. The smell was so strong Dash almost lost her lunch in the doorway. The other three girls covered their noses as they made sour faces. The problem with Twilight was far worse than they originally thought, they needed to intervene now.

"Twilight you have to stop this now. You're hurting yourself and everypony around you by doing this." Pinkie said as she rushed over to Twilight's side and hugged her.

"Pinkie I... I can't stop now I'm so close to giving you back your Legacy. I don't want to be the one pony keeping you unhappy. I won't let what happened with Rarity... With Rarity.." Twilight never finished her sentence as she broke down crying into Pinkie's warm embrace.

"Twilight we don't care about that anymore we just want you to stop hurting yourself like this. We were wrong to tell you all of that stuff and not trying to explain the reasons why we felt like that. We are so sorry that we let you suffer like this but we were all so hurt by Rarity and Spike's deaths. Please Twilight stop it before you hurt yourself anymore." Pinkie pleaded with the alicorn mare as she cried into her shoulder as they hugged each other tightly.

The other girls let Twilight cry it out with Pinkie as they went around the room cleaning all of the loose papers up and opening the windows to air the room out. When the sour smell in the room was gone Fluttershy went to the private bathroom in the study and ran some warm bathwater for Twilight. Applejack left the room to get Twilight something proper to eat from the kitchen while Rainbow Dash was busy putting away all of the books that littered ever available surface.

After what seemed like hours of crying Twilight and Pinkie both looked at each other with red puffy eyes and smiled softly.

"Pinkie I'm sorry all of this. If I had known this would have happen I would have..." Twilight started but was hushed by Pinkie's hoof pressed gentle to her lips.

"No more Twilight. Let it go, it's in the past. We need to work on the now. You know that we love you and you need to worry about getting better. First you're getting a bath, then a good meal and some rest before we all sit down and talk about this. You don't get a say in the matter as you have been out of control for weeks now. So hush up and come with me so we can get you cleaned up, you smell awful no offense Twilight."

Twilight backed up a bit and gave her foreleg a sniff and made a sour face at her own smell. She smelled so sour and sweaty from days of not bathing. Twilight blushed then lowered her head before she nodded yes. Pinkie smiled before she helped Twilight up before taking her to the bathroom were Fluttershy was waiting. After giving Fluttershy a quick hug and and nervous smile Pinkie helped Twilight into the bath and helped her bathe while Fluttershy busied herself helping Rainbow Dash clean up.

When Applejack got back with several trays of food for everypony she placed them on the cleared off table before helping the others finish putting the books away. By the time Twilight was done with her bath the whole room was cleaned up and Applejack was sweeping up.

"Pinkie did you really have to shampoo my mane and tail three times?" Twilight asked as she walked out of the bathroom with towel draped over her shoulders.

"Yes I did. You were super smelly and your mane and tail were a mess. I'm surprised that all of the dirt and grime come out with just three times. You're not allowed to ever get that dirty ever again." Pinkie told Twilight as she came out the bathroom seconds behind Twilight.

"Girls I want to say that I'm truly sorry for all of this. I never meant for any of you to suffer like you all have." Twilight said softly before she took a seat at the table while the others gathered around her.

"Twi ya don't have say any of that. We can talk all bout it after you got a good meal in ya and some sleep. Leave the rest of the rulin' stuff ta us fer the time bein'. You just get yourself better okay." Applejack told Twilight as she pushed a plate full of steamed vegetables in front of her. "Now get ta eatin' you're lookin' a might thin right now."

Twilight opened her mouth to protest but when all her friends give her their version of the "Stare" she quickly swallowed hard and started eating. After a few tense moments and Twilight had finished a full plate of food the other girls relaxed. Soon the five mares were all sitting down eating and having small talk like they had in years past. Everypony was careful not to mention anything about Rarity, Spike, Celestia, or the Elements of Harmony.

After an hour of small talk and eating, in that time Twilight ended up devouring five plates of food and four helpings of sweet cakes, the girls took the full and very sleepy Princess to and put her to bed. The girls left Pinkie to watch over Twilight make sure she would sleep for a few hours. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash went to the throne room to deal with the Regent and all of the built up work Twilight had left him.

In Twilight's absence a mound of paperwork had built up and the line to get a royal audience was days long. Starry Night, a light blue coated unicorn with a green and blue mane and tail, had tried his best to keep up with everything. But there were so many ponies had needed to see Twilight and the paperwork that needed royal approval had piled up quickly. Far to quickly for the young unicorn fresh out of magical college to deal with in any orderly fashion. It was a miracle he hadn't quit or killed himself under all of the stress.

After sorting things out into four piles, one dealing with trade and supply production for Applejack, weather and travel for Rainbow Dash, town issues and requests for Fluttershy, and all other more official royal matters for Starry Night, the four ponies busied themselves with getting everything signed and filed away. Once the paperwork was handled after four hours of reading, signing and stamping with the royal seal the four ponies set about getting ready to hold an emergency royal court. There were so many appointments to deal with that had been neglected in the last few weeks.

It took several hours for the girls along with the help of Starry Night to get through half the of list of appointments. Once they had closed the royal court the four overworked ponies sat down to rest in the throne room.

"Ah can't believe how many ponies depend on Twilight. Ah can't even imagine what would happen ta this place if'n we hadn't come ta check on Twilight as soon as we did." Applejack said as she pulled her hat down over her eyes as she lay across her throne. "So what is left on the list fer tomorrow's royal court, Dash?"

"Uhhhhgaa... We have like a dozen more audiences with ponies that still have friendship problems, there are several requests for business permits by 20 or so ponies trying to set up shops, we have a three hour meeting with the Mayor on the schedule to go over the all of the stuff Twilight missed in the town meeting last month and we have to make a public appearance for the new park dedication." Rainbow Dash said with a tone of frustration as she held up a scroll with the schedule on it.

"Don't forget we have a meeting with Steel Heart tomorrow to go over the list of new recruits for the castle and town guards. Not to mention that we have the interviews of candidates for the medical staff for the castle also." Fluttershy said with a tired yawn before holding up the scroll that had the list of names on it.

"I want to thank you all for coming to help. I tried my best to keep up with all of the work but I'm still pretty new at this and the Princess only gave me three days of rushed training before she went into seclusion." Starry Night said sheepishly.

"It's fine partner, Twilight has been under a lot of stress since the funerals so pay it no mind. The rest of us are here now so until Twilight feels better the Elements will be runnin' the Kingdom of Friendship." Applejack told Starry Night before she stretched and sat up in her seat.

The sound of Applejack's bones popping and cracking echoed through the room followed by Applejack groaning in pain. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at the farm mare in concern, "Oh dear Applejack that doesn't sound good, are your sure your okay?" Fluttershy said with concern.

"Nah Ah'm fine sugarcube. Just a little sore is all. Ah'm alright Ah just need a hot bath and a little rest. After that Ah'll be right as rain." Applejack said as she rubbed her right hip. It was a lie but Fluttershy did need to know about her arthritis just yet.

Rainbow Dash slowly stood going to stretch out her wings just for them to cramp as she to let out an oomph of pain, "Stupid wings. This is just all I needed right now. Looks like I'm not going back to Cloudsdale tonight." Rainbow Dash groaned. "Hey Starry Night are the guest rooms made up? Looks like I'm crashing here."

"Yes of course, anything for the Elements of Harmony." Starry Night said with respect in his tone.

"The both of your are going to go see the medical staff tomorrow after we choose them..well..umm if you really need to?" Fluttershy had started with an order but as usual she ended it in her cute meek tone.

"That's fine with me, my wings have been bothering me the last few days anyway." RD said and again let out another grunt of pain as she folded her wings.

"Fine by me too, been meaning to get this hip checked out anyway. Its been pahwerful sore as of late. Well night ya'll see everypony in the mornin' bright n'early." Applejack said as she walked of to her room already knowing where they would be staying as she had lived there.

Everypony said their good nights and left for the night to their own sleeping quarters to get some rest after the long and stressful day.

After a dozen audiences with ponies that still had friendship problems, hours of signing business permits. The three hour meeting with Mayor Mare and three public park dedications the mares were finally finished. A sore AJ was glaring at Rainbow Dash from a crossed the throne room table.

"Ah thought ya said there was jus' one park dedication?" Applejack said with a grunt as she plopped down on the cold crystal floor exhausted.

"So I missed two of the stinking park dedications big deal. You didn't seem to mind them after you gave a forty-five minute speech each time." Rainbow Dash complained as she picked more confetti out of her tail.

"Girls enough of that. Its already been a long day and it's still not even over yet." Fluttershy told the two angry mares. "We still have to meet with Steel Heart for the selecting of the new recruits. Since your already an EUP Air Calvary member Rainbow Dash you can do that. Applejack please come with me. We're going to go deal with the medical staff, that way you can get that hip looked at after we finish up the interviews and paperwork."

"That's cool. Its been a while since I've gotten to yell at some new recruits. Time to find Steel Heart and yell at some newbs." Rainbow Dash said before she trotted off excitedly.

"Sometimes Ah don't get that mare. Alright Fluttershy lets go get through these medical staff interviews. And then somethin' ta eat Ah'm pahwerful hungry." Applejack said before she got up and followed Fluttershy.

"Ah wonder how Twilight's doin' today? Ah hope she well rested and feelin' better." Applejack said after a while to break the silence between her and Fluttershy.

"She doing fine. I checked on her and Pinkie Pie just after got back to the castle from this mornings meetings. Pinkie's keeping her busy and away from her study just like we talked about. Once we get Ponyville and castle sorted out we all need to sit down with Twilight and talk to her about of this." Fluttershy said back with slowing down or even turning to face Applejack.

"Ah know but it goin' be hard tellin' her bout our feelin's and talkin' bout Rarity and Spike." Applejack replied after a moment.

"I know but it has to been done otherwise this will happen again. That can wait we still have a lot of work to do." Fluttershy said softly before that made to interview room were they spotted the long line of ponies waiting a few feet from the doors.

When Applejack saw the long line of doctors and nurses she just groaned while Fluttershy giggled lightly before went into the interview room to begin the selection process.

It had been at least twenty-four hours for Twilight since her friends had ordered her to eat and sleep. Precious time she could have been spending finishing the spell to take the Elements from them. She needed to atone for Rarity and Spikes deaths by giving her remaining friends back their legacy. She was wasting time by sleeping and eating when it really was an unnecessary act in her mind, but they had left Pinkie as her guardian. With the Pinkie sense there was no way Twilight could get back to her study without Pinkie finding out about it and stopping her.

Twilight sighed as she picked up the dice to take her turn on another one of the many board games that Pinkie had been making her play since she woke up and eaten breakfast. She really needed to find a way to get Pinkie to let her out of her room. But so far she couldn't come up with any usable excuses that would make the pink mare give up her guard duty. She had even tried pulling rank and stating that Pinkie was to let her go by order of The Princess of Friendship. All that got her was six straight game sessions of Super Pony Land, which Pinkie Pie won every time.

Now they were playing Equestrian Conqueror and once again Pinkie was displaying her unique ability at ruling 'any' board game. Twilight's Equestrian forces had been pushed all the way back to Appaloosa by Pinkie's Changeling Hordes. _'If only Chrysalis could have as easy a time as this with Conquering Equestria.'_Twilight thought sarcastically before she rolled the dice. Both dice came up as sixes vs Pinkie's three and four allowing Twilight to keep hold of Appaloosa for at least one more turn.

"Pinkie do we really have to finish this game? There's other stuff we could be doing." Twilight said as she pushed the white and black defense dice over to the pink mare.

"Twilight if you're asking to go back to your study again the answer is no."

"No I just want to get out of my room for a little while. Maybe we could take a walk around Ponyville?" Twilight asked trying to seem if she wasn't being deceptive.

Pinkie Pie sat back on the edge of the bed and thought about it a minute. The other girls did say that she was to keep Twilight out of her study, they didn't say she would have to stay put in the castle. And it had been some time since Pinkie had really stretched her legs. So maybe an hour or two in Ponyville wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay Twilight we'll go for a walk around Ponyville for a little while but only if you _Pinkie Promise_ that you won't try and escape to go back to your study."

Twilight kicked herself mentally for not seeing that coming, the other girls had really done their homework and had left the one pony that couldn't be reasoned with, bribed or coerced into giving up her assigned task. If they had left Applejack she could have just badgered her until she gave up, Fluttershy was a push over, and all she'd have to do for Rainbow Dash was start saying words that the pegasus couldn't understand until she cracked, called her an egghead and left. No Pinkie was different and with the dreaded power of the _Pinkie Promise_ her power as guardian was absolute. Twilight would have to try a different approach, maybe after the walk she would try again.

"Okay Pinkie, I Pinkie Promise that I won't try to escape and get back to my study and work. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cup cake in my eye." Twilight told the pink mare as she made an X over her heart, flapped her forelegs like wings, then touched her closed right eye with my her hoof softly.

Pinkie Pie was watching the entire time and finally when Twilight was done giggled, "You could have just used your wings silly!"

"Hehe... Yeah forgot I had those." Twilight embarrassingly said as she fluttered her wings.

Twilight got was already walking out when Pinkie hold up her winter coat, scarf, and boots. Twilight grinned sheepishly before taking hold of them in her magic and putting them on. It was getting close to Hearth's Warming Eve again. How much time had passed since she began her quest to save her friends?

"Okay c'mon you silly filly get dressed its cold out side. Just remember you made a _Pinkie Promise_ and if you break a _Pinkie Promise_ you'll lose a friend... _forever_" Pinkie finished ominously before she walked along side Twilight heading out of her room then out of the castle.

Twenty minutes later found both Pinkie Pie and Twilight trotting through the snowy streets of Ponyville. Twilight would have preferred to been back in her study but this was a welcome change. It had been some time since she had seen the ponies of Ponyville happy. It was as if that unpleasantness months again hadn't happened. Everypony seemed to be going about their normal day, she thought Ponyville would be in utter chaos with her being locked up in her study for the last few months. Her friends had really come through in her absence. They had kept Ponyville running without any problems. Twilight felt ashamed for having neglected her duties as Princess in favor of dealing with her own guilt.

"Equus to Twilight. You okay you seem a little lost? Well I mean you've seemed a little lost for the last few weeks but right then you seemed really lost. Are you okay? Are you feeling well? Oh your catching a cold? We should take you right back to the castle if your catching a cold." Pinkie Pie said in a giggly yet caring and motherly fashion.

"No I'm okay Pinkie but it seems that I've missed a lot while I was locked away." Twilight said somberly as she wrapped her scarf around her neck a little tighter. "I had forgotten it was winter already. Hearth's Warming Eve will be here soon then Winter Wrap up a few weeks after that. How much have I missed?"

"Quite a lot but the other girls are handling that with Starry Night. My job is to keep you happy and away from your study." Pinkie Pie told Twilight. "But don't worry about it AJ said that once they got all of it taken care of that they would have Starry Night present you with a report on it. So turn that frown upside down, cause all I want is a smile, smile, smile."

Twilight just smiled and nodded her head, Pinkie Pie was right she spent far too much time being depressed and worrying about giving back what she accidentally had taken. Right now she just needed to concentrate on feeling better, she'd worry about everything else later. "Hey Pinkie can we go get something to eat? I'm a little hungry."

"Sure Twilight we can go wherever you want."

"How about The Mac n' Cheese Bistro Pinkie?" She said as she led the pink mare around a corner and into what looked like a small foreign cafe.

Pinkie followed Twilight almost stumbling over her hooves in the process as they chose a table relatively close to the door. To their left was a large bay window, the glass in it enchanted to display a scene from a section of Equestria. This particular window was set to look over one of the fields near Canterlot castle. Periodically the scene would change, showing the field but in a different time of the year. When Pinkie Pie and Twilight sat down the window was displaying the field in mid-summer.

A waitress walked up to their table and set down two menus in front of them with a smile, "Welcome to Mac n' Cheese Bistro I'm Panini and I'll be your waitress. Oh, hello Princess Twilight and good afternoon to you Pinkie Pie. It's good to see you both out and about even on a cold day like this." Panini said with a happy smile.

"Hello Panini it's good to see you too. I see your new Bistro is doing well." Twilight said with a smile.

"Yeah it's been going really well and all of the party planning stuff I do allows me to use the Bistro as catering service as well so I'm busy, busy, busy most days." Panini said with a half giggle. "Oh Pinkie thanks for all of the party planning books and things. Your records have come in handy for lot of parties. Are you sure you don't want any of that stuff back?"

"No Panini, I want you to have it. Consider it a gift from myself and your Grandpa, Cheese Sandwich. I was originally going to give them to him when I retired but as you are his heir the best place for them is in your hooves." Pinkie said then smiled at the young mare.

"Okay I'll keep them but if you ever want them back you know they will be. Alright back to business now. What can I get you two to drink?" The Panini asked as she held a note pad and a pencil in the light yellow glow from her horn.

Twilight was the first to pick up her menu and smile but that was before she looked at Pinkie struggling to read the menu. The pink mare was holding the menu close to her face and squinting. Twilight just shook off her friends strange actions and began to read the menu. "I think I'll have a a cup of Black Tea with cream and honey please."

"I'll just have a glass of water with a wedge of lemon please." Pinkie said as she set her menu down and looked to Twilight with a huge nervous smile.

"Okay I'll go get your drinks and then give you a bit to look the menu over." Panini said with cheery smile before walking off to the kitchen.

"Wow never thought I'd see the day when Pinkie Pie wouldn't order something super sugary and sweet." Twilight said with a curious glance at her friend, "Pinkie are you feeling okay?"

"Sure I am Twilight, I'm Okie Dokie Lokie." Pinkie lied, how could she tell Twilight what the doctor's had told her old weeks ago. If Twilight knew about her condition that would only drive her back into her study and under no circumstances was she to allow Twilight back into that study again.

"Well if your okay then what was that all of that stuff about you giving Panini all of your party planning records?" Twilight asked.

"Well I been planing parties for years now and it's time that somepony else takes over doing that. I just want to live the quiet life for a little while."Pinkie lied. She really didn't have the energy or the time to plan parties like she use too. Plus time was get short for and there was still a lot she had left to do.

"Well I can understand that. A lot has happened in the last few months so I can see why you want to live the quiet life for a while." Twilight replied softly. She still watched Pinkie curiously for a while though.

For several minutes both Pinkie and Twilight both stared at the menu for a long while before Pinkie put her menu down and spoke."Since the menu is in Istallion and I can't read it how about you order for us Twilight?"

"Okay sure Pinkie..." Twilight said curiously before looked over the Istallion text again.

Under each entry was the standard earth pony script of every item, so why was Pinkie having a hard time reading the menu? Something wasn't right with the pinkie mare. Pinkie's coat and mane were a dull lifeless almost grayish pink color, she was avoiding sweets for the most part, her diet had drastically changed, and now she was having trouble reading. All of which were signs of advanced age.

Twilight was worried for her earth pony friend and that worry showed in her large violet eyes. She looked over at Pinkie keeping the menu up to hide that she was watching the earth pony. She would have to keep an eye on her and the rest of her friends just in case her thoughts were right and Pinkie and the others were rapidly aging.

Once Panini had brought them their drinks, she left Twilight and Pinkie to look at the menu's again. Twilight took a sip from her tea and smiled slightly as she picked up her menu and went back to reading it. She took the time to tell Pinkie about every thing on the menu before she picked out the lunch before Panini show up a minute or two later.

When Panini came back she smiled at Twilight and Pinkie as she held the pencil and notepad in her magic, "So are you ready to order or do you still need some more time?"

"No we've decided, I'll be having the Istalliano on ciabatta with provolone cheese and Pinkie will be having the hummus supreme hold the pomegranate molasses."

Panini wrote both orders down before taking the menus, "It will be just a few minutes and then I'll bring your food." Panini said politely before she walked back into the kitchen.

Twilight and Pinkie engaged in small talk until their food arrived. Twilight was careful not to mention anything related to the fact that all her friends seemed to be aging rapidly or her work on removing the elements from them. The whole time they ate Twilight kept stopping and starting sentences, it was rather hard not to mention the obvious signs that something was wrong with Pinkie. Twilight was just about to break down and ask Pinkie what was wrong when Pinkie did it for her.

Pinkie stopped in the middle of eating when an alarm went off. Pinkie reached into her coat to pull out a small black case. She opened it pulling out an alcohol swab and the sugar testing unit before she proceeded to test her blood sugar. After she was all done she cleaned everything up placing it all inside of a small bag inside the case. She turned to Twilight with a dower look on her face before giving a heavy sigh.

"I know you've noticed that I haven't been acting like myself lately Twilight so there is just no getting around it. I might as well just tell you the truth. I've been to the doctor recently and I found out I'm diabetic, I'm also losing my eyesight due to Age-related Macular Degeneration and Diabetic Retinopathy." Pinkie told Twilight without looking up at her.

"Pinkie why didn't you tell me about this sooner? How long has this been going on? Are the other girls affected to?" Twilight asked worried but tried to keep her voice even so as not to upset her friend or draw attention to their conversation.

"So far only AJ and I are the most affected that's why she's been avoiding going to the doctor. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have also been showing signs of aging but not as bad as AJ and I. Fluttershy doesn't know anything about it and Rainbow Dash wants to keep it that way, at least for a little while. I wasn't supposed to tell you but because of the way you've been watching me so closely there's no avoiding it now." Pinkie Pie replied unsure of what Twilight was thinking as her face was impassive at the moment.

Twilight remained quiet for a long time as she just staring at Pinkie Pie impassively. The time she stared the gears in her head turned rapidly. It all seemed to make sense now; Pinkie's odd behavior, Applejack's complaints about aches and pains, the fact that they had all been avoiding her the past few months. Her worse fears had been realized, her theory about Rarity's death had just been proven. Since the harmony between them had been broken the stasis that held her friends in an unchanging state was now gone. Time was catching up with them, fifty years of time to be precise, they were going to now age fifty years and most likely die soon.

With they way Pinkie Pie looked now Twilight feared she would only have a few months at best. Pretty soon the other girls would be showing advanced signs of aging if they weren't already. Twilight had no choice, she had to get back into her study, she had to continue her work. If she didn't find away to stop this she was going to lose all of her friends sooner than later.

"When did all of you decide that you should keep this from me?" Twilight asked with no emotion in her voice.

"It was actually AJ's decision she said it would be best if we didn't tell you. You were already under a lot of stress as it was anyway. Twilight please don't be mad, we thought it was best if you didn't know. In fact I wanted to tell you but we put it to a vote and I lost, two to one." Pinkie reached across the table and laid her hoof over Twilight's giving a sympathetic smile.

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie her eyes narrowing and her brow knitted in anger. She couldn't believe her friends would blatantly lie to her like this and keep such important information from her. That would end now.

"No Pinkie Pie I'm extremely upset with you and the others. I could handle you all ignoring me because of what happened at the funeral. I could understand keeping me from working because I was stressing myself out and not eating or sleeping enough. But what I cannot handle nor will I tolerate is all of you lying to me about something so important and before you say this is about me being the Princess of Friendship, its much deeper than that. When it comes to you girls I'm your friend first and a Princess second and we all _Pinkie Promised_ to come to each other whenever any of us were in trouble. Finish lunch because when we're done we are going back to the castle and I'm putting an end to all of this nonsense once and for all."

"Twilight I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, your the last pony I ever wanted to hurt." Pinkie said with tears rolling down her cheeks. If her mane hadn't already gone flat it would have just then as her heart ached for the mare she wished she could confess her love to.

Twilight's anger faded when she saw that Pinkie was truly sad because she wasn't able to tell her the truth. She turned her friends hoof over and gripped it with both her own. "It's alright Pinkie, you don't need to cry. I'm upset but not hurt, you know I can't stay upset at you for very long." Twilight whispered to her friend as she raised a napkin to her cheek and wiped away the stray tears.

After their touching moment both mares went back to eating in relative silence until their meals were done. Once they were ready to leave Twilight called Panini over to pay the bill. The young unicorn mare wouldn't hear of the Princess or Pinkie Pie paying. The whole thing was on the house as a thank you to them both. After saying their goodbyes and agreeing to come back sometime soon Twilight and Pinkie headed back to the castle.

Applejack walked back in the throne room rubbing her sore flank as she eyed Fluttershy with an angry expression. Never had the farm mare been poked, prodded, and examined like that before and that was just the interviews with the medical staff candidates. Thankfully Fluttershy had chosen most of the new staff, after all she was an EUP Field Medic and knew more about medical stuff than Applejack. Picking the new Medical staff should have been the end of it but it wasn't.

After the medical staff had been selected and the contracts signed Fluttershy threw Applejack to the Timberwolves, or at least that's how Applejack saw it. No sooner then the last paper was signed Fluttershy announced that Applejack would be their first patient. AJ tried to make a break for it but the new nurses were earth ponies and former college track stars so the orange farm mare didn't get far. In fact she made into the hallway when they caught her.

Rainbow Dash and Steel Heart got an eye full of the two nurses dragging a kicking and cussing Applejack back into the Infirmary. Rainbow Dash burst into loud boisterous laughter in the hallway at the scene only to have two very large pegasi nurses pick her up and carry her off to the Infirmary for her check up seconds later.

Steel Heart stood in hallway holding his cap to his chest in silent memory of Dash as she yelled one final time as the needle meet her flank. Next to be heard were sounds of protest from both Applejack and Rainbow over the next set of shots they would be receiving. Steel heart took that as his cue to run for it lest he be next on the examination list.

All of that had been an hour and half ago and now Applejack had a bone to pick with Fluttershy. The shy butter yellow mare sat across from Applejack with head down still apologizing for the fact that the farm mare had been handled so roughly. AJ was really listening as she was trying to find away to sit down without putting too much pressure on her sore flank.

"I so sorry Applejack I didn't think that Dr. Rose would be so through with her examination." Fluttershy told AJ in small meek voice.

"Ah'm not mad about the examine Fluttershy but Ah'm ticked off that ya didn't give me a chance to get ready fer all of that. Oh my flank will never be the same after all that." Applejack whined as she tried to sit once again.

"You think you had it bad. I'm grounded for the next three weeks thanks to Dr. Ruby Needles and the Nurse Ratchet crew. So what if my wings are a little bruised, I'm a stunt flier I get bruises all the time and why did they have to bind my wings so tight? I can't even flap them at all like this." Rainbow Dash grunted as she tried stretch her wings.

Both wings were bound in clean white bandages all the way to her shoulders. RD could move them and even fold them up but the extra weight from the bandages and the strange herbal salve that had been rubbed on her wings made flying difficult. Dash had tried to fly with the bandages on and nearly crashed into the wall, thankfully to two pegasi nurses were there to catch her before she hurt herself even more. After that Dr. Rose threatened to put Dash in wing binders if she didn't behave herself and follow the very specific care instructions until her injuries healed.

"Three whole weeks of no flying and being stuck on the ground like an earth pony. I'll die for sure!" Dash wailed as she draped herself over her throne dramatically.

"An what's wrong with bein' on the ground or bein' an earth pony? Whatcha tryin' ta say there Dash?" Applejack asked as she glared in Dash's direction.

Rainbow Dash glared right back at Applejack, "There's nothing wrong with being an earth pony I didn't mean it like it was a bad thing. Being stuck on the ground and not able to fly for a pegasus is like you going without apple bucking or any of that other farm junk you do."

"What's that supposed ta mean? Are ya'll tryin' ta compare flyin' ta farmin'? Because that ain't like comparin' apples ta oranges. All that farmin' junk is what feeds everypony, Ah don't see yer stunt flyin' helping anypony out." Applejack said while she continued to glare angrily at Rainbow Dash. "Oh Ah get it, yer just upset because yer useless now. Fer three weeks Equestria's fastest flier is grounded, no better than a chicken."

"A chicken? Are you calling me a chicken?" Rainbow Dash yelled as she got nose to nose with Applejack.

"If'n the feathers fit and the bird don't fly Rainbow Chicken." Applejack replied in a mocking tone as she pressed her forehead to Rainbow Dashes pushing the rainbow maned mare back.

"Take it back." Rainbow Dash yelled as she pushed Applejack back "Make Me." Applejack replied shoving Rainbow Dash back.

The two mares were about to go to blows when suddenly they were wrapped in the coils of their maniacal ex-villain friend, Discord. The God of Chaos was in his more serpentine like form as he wrapped his 'coils' around them. They completely forgot about their spat as the laughing male settled most of his weight on their backs.

"Hello girls, why the shouting and angry looks? Best friends don't fight like you two were about to do. I've just returned from my fifteen year trip around Equus without magic and it seems have I appeared just in time to stop you two from going to blows." Discord said matter-of-factly as he moved off them. A throne much like the others appeared but it was made of rainbow colored stone instead, Discord slipped into it turning back into his 'normal' form as bags appeared around his feet, each colored like one of the mane six.

"I've brought presents for all of you too. So were are the other three of my favorite six ponies in the whole of Equus? Oh yes can forget the fun loving gem eating drake Spike, I got him some very tasty candied gems from Connamaraia while I was traveling." Discord said with giggle as a seventh bag appeared colored purple and green like Spike.

As soon as Spike's name was said all three of the mares in the room got quite and just looked at one another with sad expressions. It seemed that news of Rarity and Spike's deaths had not reached Discord while he was traveling without the use of his magic. Now it was time to tell him about the tragedy that befell Equestria but no pony seemed to want to speak of it.

"Fluttershy why so down my dear friend?" discord as asked as he he appeared behind her with the bag called pink and yellow. "I got you two new and wonderfully rare birds for you choir. I got you a rare Snowfall Blue Nightingale from Griffonia and an even rarer Black Crested Thresh Flier from Zebrica. The latter of the two I had to work for this nice zebra mare named Nyuni who owns a pottery shop for six months to purchase it." Discord said happily as he snapped fingers and the bag opened and two golden bird cages floated out in front of Fluttershy.

"Oh Discord the so beautiful but I have to tell you..." Fluttershy was cut off as the draconequus vanished suddenly and appeared next to Applejack.

"Applejack I brought you something that you and your whole family will enjoy." Discord said with a bright smile before he snapped his fingers and the orange and blonde bag opened. Several small saplings floated out. "I got you several different types of apple tree saplings from around Equus for the farm and books on raising them. I'm sure you will enjoy the taste of these apples and making them into fine and tasty apple products."

"Discord this is uhm... Ah don't know what ta say but thank ya partner."Applejack said softly with tears in her eyes.

"Think nothing of it Applejack as we are friends. Now dry those eyes, no need for tears my friend." Discord told Applejack as he summoned a box of tissues for her.

Next on his list was the premiere stunt flier of Equestria, he appeared floating just above Rainbow Dash with her bag floating next to him. Rainbow Dash looked up at the floating God of Chaos and frowned deeply. He was being his random self and at a time like this his antics would keep her and the others from telling him about what was going on.

"Discord we don't have time for your games. There is something impor orr...ummm..." Dash was cut off by Discord covering her mouth and telling her to shush.

"Now, now Dashie we will have time for that after the presents are given out. So for you the best flier in all of Equestria, maybe even the whole of Equus, what would be the best gift?" Discord asked as he still covered Dash's mouth and scratched his chin as if thinking about it. "I know the best gift of all is this." Discord said after a few moments of mock thinking.

Once again he snapped his fingers and the light blue bag with rainbow colored handles opened then several large signed books and magazines floated out and landed next to Dash. "Here you are signed flight and stunt manuals from around Equus from all of the top fliers in every country. I even got the Crimson Talons of the Gryphonian Military to personally sign the Fliers Month issue he was interviewed for."

Dash stopped struggling in Discord's grip and just stared at him for a long while before tears rolled from her eyes just like with Applejack. Discord removed his hand moments later and looked at Rainbow Dash with concern.

"Discord I don't... I can't... Discord your so… your so AWESOME!" Dash yelled as she hugged the blushing draconequus tightly.

"Uh, thank you Rainbow Dash. You don't know how much that means to me." Discord said softly as he hugged the cyan mare back.

As Discord was hugging Dash, Twilight and Pinkie walked into the throne room. Twilight didn't look happy in the slightest and Pinkie was a few steps behind her with a sad frown on her face. Applejack and Rainbow Dash both knew that Twilight now knew they were all rapidly aging and that they had intentionally keep that fact from her.

"Applejack and Rainbow Dash I have a serious bone to pick with the both of you! How could you both li..." Twilight started but was stopped by Discord appearing in front of her and hugging her tightly. He picked up the Princess of Friendship and swung her around in several circles while hugging her.

"Oh if it isn't my favorite Princess in all of Equestria. Princess Twilight Sparkle I have missed you so much. And I have to thank you for the great suggestion of seeing all of Equus without using my magic. I learned so much about the Magic of Friendship and made so many new friends along the way." Discord told Twilight as he held her away from him and smiled.

"Discord that's great but I really need to talk to the other girls about..." Twilight was also cut off by the draconequus exuberance in greeting his friends.

"Now, now Twilight there will be time for that in a few minutes as I have gifts for you," Discord said as he sat down on plush couch much like the one Rarity would faint on. "For the Princess of Friendship I have brought what is the collimation of the sum total of what is the known magical knowledge of all of Equus." Discord said with a proud smile before he snapped his fingers and trumpets sounded before the bag colored like Twilight opened.

From the bag poured out a large stack of magical tomes and old books. It took the bag several minutes to finish pouring out of the books and in total there were at least two thousand books on all types on magic from the modern to the ancient from every country on Equus.

"Discord! I'm, I'm, I'm... SO HAPPY!" Twilight shouted as she was surround by stacks upon stacks of magical knowledge. Her earlier anger and concerns where soon forgotten for the moment. "How did you find some of these? Some of these books are said to be lost to time. Where did you find all of them?"

"I'm so glad you like your present Twilight. It took me a good five years to track a lot them down and I had to jump through a few hoops literally for a few of them. But it was all worth it just to see you smile like that." Discord said and blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well on to the next of my friends." Discord said with light laugh before he spotted Pinkie Pie. The normally happy and vibrant mare looked down and almost gray in color.

"Oh Pinkie Pie you look so sad but I know what will turn that frown upside down as you always say." Discord said as he appeared to Pinkie Pie then hugged her.

Seconds after Discord hugged the pink mare a bag colored like she normally looked opened up and several large bags jumped from it. The larger bags were filled with party supplies from around Equus. Discord let go of Pinkie and stuck his lion arm into the bag for a few moments. He ran the paw around in the bag a few times before he fished out several large books with colorful covers.

"Here you go Pinkie these should brighten your day. I collected party planning books and materials on parties and holiday planning in every country I visited. I even got to celebrate with a lot of new friends for some of them. The best part was that when I mentioned I had pony friend the loved planning parties my new friend helped me get all of these things for me to bring back to you." Discord said with a giggle to his voice. "Isn't it wonderful Pinkie? I can't wait to until you plan your next party with some of the stuff I brought back for you. And the best part is that Rarity can make all of the outfits for the party with the gift I got her."

Discord snapped his fingers again and the white and purple bag with jeweled handles opened and what seemed like a ton of different colored fabrics and patterns poured of out of it. There was stack of threads with an assortment of sewing needles, and a few crates of gems, buttons, and other accessories to go along with any outfit that was made. There were several dress racks full of dress from several different countries made for ponies, gryphons and few other assorted creatures of Equus. Discord even fished out a stack of fashion books and dress maker guides.

"Yes all of this took me a year and a half to make the bits to buy it all but it will be well worth it when I get to see all of the unique and original designs that Rarity will make from them. So where is the premiere Fashionista? I thought she would be here by now with the commotion of my arrival. So is she in the castle or do I have to pack all of this up and go to her manor and surprise her there?" Discord asked with a smile.

His smile soon faded as he looked around the throne room and saw all of the sad faces of his friends. Discord could see that there was something very wrong and that it was centered around Rarity. It struck him as odd that she wasn't already with the others girls when he arrived or that she had not walked in with Twilight and Pinkie Pie. In his joy of being back with the mares that had become his first true friends he had not seen that everything was out of place or just not right. Why were they all sad? Why was Rainbow Dash's wings all bandaged up? Why did Applejack look so tired and run down? Pinkie looked like she had lost one of her best friends, it was in that thought that Discord sensed what was truly wrong.

"Don't tell me something has happened to Rarity? Girls please tell me that everything is all right and your just trying to prank me?" Discord asked as tears welled up in his eyes. He prayed that was just them pranking him for all of the pranks he had pulled on them over the years.

The room was silent as each of the girls in turn lowered their heads in shame and sadness, Fluttershy was the one to step forward and show a brave face as she looked into Discord's sad eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Discord, please sit down we have something important to tell you." Fluttershy said softly as she lead the crying draconequus to the throne he had made for himself. As Fluttershy led Discord to his throne he snapped his fingers and Rarity's gift packed itself back away into the bag once again.

The other girls gathered around but remained quiet as Fluttershy sat Discord down. For a long time nopony spoke they just sat still in the sad silence of the moment. Fluttershy looked up at Discord after awhile with more tears in her eyes before she spoke the words none of the others wanted to say or hear ever again.

"Rarity is gone Discord. She could no longer live the life of an immortal and she took her own life. Spike found her before we did along with the note she left. After he read it he took his own life to be with her always and forever. I'm sorry Discord but their both gone now." Fluttershy said before she broke out into tears.

Seconds later Rainbow Dash was at her side holding her softly as she cried. Discord just sat there in disbelief for a long time not saying a word, not moving. He just sat there trying to process what he just heard. He would have stayed like that longer but he felt Twilight's hoof touch his side and he turned to her with tears running down his face.

"Discord I'm so sorry but this is all my fault . If I had done more research on the Elements of Harmony I could have prevented this. I'm the pony you should be angry at if you need somepony to hate, its me." Twilight told Discord with tears in her eyes.

Discord just stared at the crying mare in front of him for some time before he hugged her tightly and cried with her for a long time. The other girls just stood by silently and watched as the Twilight cried out her pain with Discord. For the first time in over a thousand years the God of Chaos knew the sadness of loss of somepony he loved dearly.

Twilight and Discord cried for what seemed like hours before they had puffy red eyes and were tired. After what seemed like a hours of sadness Twilight and Discord separated and everything Discord had missed was explained even the subject of the other girls advanced aging. Both Twilight and Fluttershy yelled at Dash and AJ for lying to them about the aging effects they were experiencing. Discord was none to happy about that or the decision to not involve Celestia in the situation that Twilight had made.

After arguing about it for an hour it was finally decided that Twilight would go back to her rule as Princess in a day or two since Discord wanted to spend some time talking with Twilight about her research before he took it over. It was also decided the Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy would be given a medical check up twice a day until the solution to the rapid aging could be found. The other three Princess and Shining Armor would be kept out of the loop until all possible solutions had been exhausted or the girls health fell to critical levels.

Rainbow Dash begrudgingly agreed to this after getting a lecture from Twilight and ten straight minutes of the _'stare'_ from Fluttershy. After everything was settled Applejack went to go lay down for awhile as she was rather tired. Rainbow Dash wondered off with Fluttershy to talk as they seemed to be having a lover's quarrel of Dash decision to not tell Fluttershy about her health. Pinkie went to go lay down as well as she was feeling a bit drained from the days events. She told Twilight she would see her later for dinner if she wasn't still upset with her. Twilight told Pinkie they would be having every meal together for the foreseeable future before she let the pink mare go and rest.

Both Discord and Twilight walked from the throne room to her private study side by said with both of them sullen and quiet. As they both walked down the hallway they would look over at each other as if they were going to say something but both remained quiet until they made it to the study. Once in the study the only words shared between the alicorn and the draconequus where about the work Twilight had already done and what solutions to the problem before them she had worked out so far.

For hours there was very little said between the two immortals as the work was all the conversation they needed for the time being. The work was all that mattered for it would be the culmination of two very sad but powerful things. The first being Twilight's lamented feelings and guilt for fifty years of stolen feelings, hopes, and dreams. The second things equal in sadness would be Discords tears. Tears shed in silence for two friends, two beloved friends that he was unable to save after they had given him so much in the last fifty years.


End file.
